The Little Coordinator Revised
by TDragon195
Summary: Dawn falls for a prince named Ash Ketchum, something her mother, Johanna, does not approve of. Dawn will do anything to be with Ash, even if it means selling her voice to Queen La.
1. Casts

Casts:

Ariel- Dawn (Pokemon)

Eric- Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Ursula/Vanessa- Queen La (Legend of Tarzan)/Ursula (Pokemon)

Floatsam and Jetsam- Mars and Jupiter (Pokemon)

Sebastian- Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

Flounder- Ethan (Fellow Author), Zoey, Misty, Piplup (Pokemon), Raul Payne (:iconDragonprince18:'s OC), Spongebob and Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)

King Triton- Johanna (Pokemon)

Scuttle- Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs)

Grimsby- Cilan (Pokemon)

Carlotta- Tea Gardner (Yugioh)

Glut- Malefor (Legend of Spyro)

Chef Louis- Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Island)

Ariel's Sister- Silver the Hedeghog (sonic 2006), Fox McCloud (Starfox), Wing (:iconAngelthewingedcat:'s OC), Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) and S.G (:iconSkullgal94:'s OC)


	2. Concert Ruined

**Concert Ruined**

Featuring Voice casts

**_Emily Jennings as Dawn_**

**_Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum_**

**_Diahann Carol as Queen La_**

**_Jason Griffith as Ethan Tidwell_**

**_Emily Williams as Zoey_**

**_Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants_**

**_Bill Fagerblake as Patrick Star_**

**_Kevin Thoms as Raul Payne_**

**_Rachel Lills as Misty_**

**_Jason Giffith as Cilan_**

**_Lisa Ortiz as Mars_**

**_Eileen Stevens as Jupiter_**

**_cle Bennett as Chef Hatchet_**

It was a perfect day at sea, Seagulls were soaring over the water and the dolphins and sharks were leaping from the water and into the sky then back into the water. Suddenly, from the fog, a blue cruise ship appeared crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors: _**I'll tell you a tale of the mystical blue**_

_**It'll put your mind in a swirl**_

_**Look out, lad. A miracle's waitin' for you **_

_**In the mysterious Sinnoh.**_

On the top of the deck, a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum.

Standing next to her was a little yellow mouse pokemon named Pikachu.

"Ain't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." Ash she said happily as he ruffled Pikachu's fur,

"A perfect day to be at sea... Right Cilain?" Ash asked to the Pokemon Sommelier.

The figure was He was a young gym leader with short green hair. He wore a Waiter outfit. He was Dent, Ash's right hand man.

"Oh yeah…" Cilan said sickly, looking pale, "Delightful… I think gonna heave. ho…"

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. Queen Johanna must be in a good mood today" A jedi master Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) said as Ash and Pikachu walked in his direction.

"Queen Johanna?" Ash asked, turning towards Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars).

"She's the ruler of Sinnoh, where all the magical beings and creatures." Ahsoka explained.

Dent scoffed as he walked up to the two, "Magical beings? Pah! Ridiculous!" Cilain mocked. "Don't listen to the jedis, Ash. They'll rot your brains out with that stupid sailor garbage!"

Anakin obviously heard this, and angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to Cilain.

"Now you listen here, Cilain! Sailor garbage or not, I know it's true!" Anakin snapped, waving the fish in Dent's faces. "They all live in a far away magical realm. I just know it!"

"Oh, get that out of my face! " Cilan said in disgust.

The fish in her hand began to flop away until it slipped out of her hands, slapped Dracula in their faces a several times, and back into the ocean, relieved.

Sailors: _**Heave, ho. Heave, ho**_

_**In the mysterious Sinnoh! **_

Meanwhile, in the magical realm, magical beings walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a The boy has white spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes and wears a white coat and black robes. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach), came up on stage. He then cleared his throat.

"His royal highness, Queen Johanna!" Toshiro announced.

Then, a woman wearing a green dress with a white cape. He had dark blue hair, blue skin, and red eyes. He was a holding a specter with a gold staff and a blue orb on top. He was Johanna, Queen of Sinnoh.

"And now, the court composer, Squidward!" Toshiro exclaimed.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as a teal squid wearing a brown shirt and named Squidward Tentacles entered.

"I'm really looking forward to this, Squidward." Johanna smiled.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, this is one concert nobody will ever forget!" Squidward told Johanna, "Every one of your grandchildren will be wonderful!"

"Yess…and especially mdaughter, Dawn." Johanna said.

"Yes, Your daughter have a remarkable voice." agreed Johanna as he moved off muttering, "I just wish she'd be here in the rehearsals once in a while."

Squidward then headed over to the conductor's stand and took out a stick and 3 flowers opened, revealing Johanna's daughters, Fox McCloud, Rukia Kuchiki, Silver the Hedgehog, S.G and Wing Skellington.

Girls: _**We are the grandchildren of Johanna**_

_**Great queen who loves us and treated us well**_

_**Fox McCloud**_

Fox: _**La-La-La-La-La**_

Grandchildren: **_Rukia Kuchiki_**

Rukia: _**La-La-La-La-La**_

Grandchildren: **_Silver_**

Silver: _**La-La-La**_

Grandchildren: **_S.G_**

Skullgal: _**La-La-La**_

Grandchildren: **_Wing Skellington_**

Wing: _**La-La-La**_

Girls: _**And then there is the brightest in his musical debut **_

_**Our seventh fellow sister, we're presenting him to you **_

_**To sing a song that Squidward wrote, her voice is filled with glee**_

_**She's our sister, Dawn…**_

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Squidward was especially shocked. They then looked at a very angry Johanna, whose teeth started to grind in anger with her specter glowing bright.

"**DAWN!" **Johanna roared.


	3. Yakko and Warner Siblings

**Yakko and Warner Siblings**

Meanwhile, a fourteen-year-old girl landed near a rock. She had blue hair like Johanna; blue eyes, wearing a pink scarf, a black sweater vest, a white shirt, a pink skirt, pink boots and a white ski cap, she also had a pink backpack.

"Dawn! Wait for us!" a teenage female voice shouted behind her.

"Hey, guys! Hurry up!" Dawn shouted as she looked behind.

Seven of Dawn's friends appear and stand next to Dawn. The first is a blue penguin pokemon named Piplup.

The Second is a 18 year old boy. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore a blue shirt, gray short, red and white skating shoe. He is Ethan Tidwell, the second ultimate Lifeform.

The third is teenage girl with red hair, she wore a red shirt over dark violet vest, blue jeans, brown boots. She is Zoey, the pokemon coordinator.

The fourth was a girl with orange hair and green eye. She wore yellow clothing with red under it. Her name is Misty Waterflower.

the fifth was a sponge with blue eyes and buck teeth. He wore white shirt, brown pants, red tie and black shoe. His name is Spongebob Squarpants

the sixth is a pink star fish wearing green short. his name is Patrick Star

The seventh and final is a 16 year old boy with amber eyes and hazel wolf tailed hair. He wore blue-violet hat, brown shirt, blue pants with white circles and black/white shoe. His name is Raul Payne.

Spongebob gasped for breath. "Dawn! You know that most of us can't run that fast!" the sponge snapped.

"Yeah, what's the big rush for?" Raul asked.

"That!" Dawn said as he pointed to an ancient temple nestled in the jungle.

"Piplup." she said with a gasp.

"Wow, and it's pretty too!" Misty added.

"Yes, I suppose it's amazing. Now, can we go home?" Patrick asked as she backed away.

"You and Spongebob not getting cold feet, are you?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"No, We're not about this place." said Spongebob as the group slowly made their way to the temple.

"Piplup." Piplup said.

"There might be mold in there...and I'm allergic to mold." Patrick lied. He made a fake sneeze. Dawn rolled his eyes. He pushed a tablet on the temple and the entrance opened up. The group stepped inside.

"Okay, Spongebob. You, Patrick and Piplup can stand guard and watch for Malefor." Malefor said with a smirk.

"Alright, Dawn. Don't worry about us! We'll," Coraline stopped and gulped."**WHAT! MALEFOR! HOLD ON! WAIT FOR US!**" Spongebob shouted. She ran along with Patrick and Piplup inside, just as the entrance closed.

"Spongebob, You're such a coward." Dawn's voice said.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Spongebob's voice shouted and Piplup nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, a purple dragon was lurking around, he was Malefor. Back inside the temple, Dawn handed a torch to Ethan. The saiyan ignited it with his energy blast and handed it back to him. As the group continued to travel deeper into the temple, Coraline was getting more and more nervous.

"Oh, I love this." Spongebob said sarcastically. "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every cor-" Spongebob suddenly saw a skeleton and screamed her head off. "Dawn!" the girl screamed as she crashed into the group.

"Are you okay, Cora?" Dawn asked the shivering girl.

"Yeah. Totally fine." Spongebob fibbed.

Dawn suddenly saw something on a pedestal. She picked it up and examined it. It was a metal object with 3 pointy ends. "Man! Have you seen anything so amazing in all your life?" he asked the group happily.

"Wow, what is it?" Raul asked.

Zoey opened his mouth real wide and took a deep breath, then suddenly stopped. "I have no idea." he admitted sheepishly.

"I bet Yakko and his brother and sister will know." Misty said.

They then went around the room to find more items while Piplup, Patrick and Spongebob had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Um, guys, do you hear something?" Spongebob asked.

Dawn then picked up a small wooden object, and looked at it in confusion.

"Hey guys got any idea on what this is?" Dawan asked his friends.

"Not a clue." Zoey answered

"Pip Piplup." Piplup said, getting scared

"Uh- guys? Shouldn't we go now?" Patrick asked, scared.

Unknown to the three and from behind him, Malefor came quietly up behind him.

"Oh, Piplup, relax. Nothing bad gonna happen." Dawn told him.

Piplup, Spongebob and Patrick then turned around slowly to see Malefor ready to attack.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH! MALEFOR!**" Spongebob and Patrick shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Did you miss me?" Malefor asked them evilly

The group turned around and screamed as Red eyes Black Dragon let out a roar.

The gang ran for their lives as Ethan blast through the temple. Suddenly, Dawn saw his backpack on the ground. Dawn grabbed it, just as Malefor blast him. He dodged the dragon and flew after his friends. Suddenly, Patrick crashed into a palm tree and collapsed to the ground. Dawn and Zoey gasped. Before Malefor could reach him, Zoey grabbed her and ran off. They were soon ran through a ring and MAlefor got its neck trapped.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup said as she blew a raspberry at the dragon. Red Eyes Black Dragon snapped his jaws, causing Piplup to scream and run after his friends.

"Piplup, you really are a coward!" Amu said with a laugh.

"PIPLUP" Piplup shouted angrily.

Later, outside of Sinnoh, three warners, where on an island resting while looking through a telescope. one is tall warner who wore a brown pants, second is a another warner with blue sweater and red hat. and the third is female warner with pink skirt with a flower on her head. Their names are Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warners.

"Yakko!"

"Huh? What?" mumbled Wakko slowly waking up. "Who said that?"

Yakko takes a look through the binoculars. He didn't know that he's looking through the wrong end though. He sees Dawn and company.

"Hey, we got people from Sinnoh faraway!" said Dot excited. "Hey guys! How it's going?" Dot puts his binoculars down and jumps upon seeing that Danny and his friends are actually closer. "Whoa, that's fast!"

He then turned to the arrivals. "So Danny, what brought you out of Sinnoh?" Yakko asked.

"We found some stuff!" Dawn said as he placed the backpack on the ground.

"Yeah, we were in this temple." Ethan said.

"Yes, it was really dark and scary." Misty added.

"Let's see what you guys found." Wakko said peeking into a backpack. He takes out the metal object with 3 pointy ends. "A fork? This is what you found?"

"What's a fork?" Dawn asked puzzled. He has never seen anything like it before.

"Well, here on Earth, people use it to eat, but in Sinnoh, it has another use. It's called a dinglehopper which can people in magical realm used to work their hairs!" explained Yakko as he demonstrates on his hair.

"Wow, a dinglehopper." Dawn said, taking the 'dinglehopper' in awe.

"And fork." mentioned Zoey.

"So what do you called this thing?" Spongebob asked taking the wooden object.

"Cool! A pipe," Dot said amazed.

"Actually, Dot. It is a snarfblat!" Yakko pointed out.

"Snarfblat?" asked Wakko and Dot in amusement.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked.

"Very useful thing. It goes way back into the beginning when people used to sit around and stared at each other all day." said Yakko as he started Piplup right into the eye.

"Okay, that's disturbing. Stop that."

"When it got boring, they made this snarfblat to make music. Like so!"

Yakko blows into the pipe, causing oil and stuff to come out. Lousy music but it creates a realization in Danny. A horrible one.

"Music? Oh great! The concert! It's today!" yelled Dawn in shock.

"Patrick, you said it was tomorrow!" Raul told Patrick.

"Sorry!" snapped Patrick.

Dawn grabs the fork and pipe like crazy and puts all of them back into her backpack. She exclaims, "Great. Mom is going to killed me!"

"Well, better get home before mommy gets upset." remarked Wakko as Dawn finishes packing.

"Right, right. Sure! Gotta go," Dawn said as he opens the portal back to Sinnoh in panic. "Bye Yakko! Good to see you again!"

"Hey, no problem! Stop by anytime!" Yakko said waving goodbye.

As the eight immortals hurried back to the castle, they didn't realize they were being watched by two figures on a tall cliff. Both were team galatic. The first girl has red hair and red eyes. She was Mars. The second girl has purple hair and purple eyes. She was Jupiter.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, someone watched Dawn and the others from a crystal ball, sitting in a chair. It was a woman with green eyes, long platiium hair, and she wears a loin clothes. She was Queen La.

"Yes, little Dawn. Hurry to the celebration. You wouldn't want to disappoint your mother, would you?" Queen La said fiendishly. She then scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Bah! We had parties when I was in the palace."

As she said that, she pick up a cup of wine and drink them.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her magical beings and creatures celebrate." He said, referring to Johanna as Queen La got off her chair, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. MARS! JUPITER!"

"What is it, ma'am?" Mars asked into his headset.

"I want you and Jupiter to keep a close watch on this little pokemon cordinator, the daughter of her. She could be crucial to Johanna undoing..." Queen La said with a sinister chuckle.


	4. Dawn's Dream

**Dawn's Dream**

The good news was that Dawn, Ethan, Zoey, Wing, Sly, Amu, Piplup and Amu got back to the castle. The bad news was that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now Johanna and Xem were scolding Dawn in the throne room.

"Dawn, I just don't know what I'm gonna to do with you." Johanna told his daughter.

"Look, mom. I'm really sorry, but it wasn't my fault. It just slipped my mind." Dawn apologized.

"Well, honestly, Dawn. I just don't know how different you can be from your sibilings." Johanna said.

Dawn then explained. "Well, I'm sure different, because the others are all-"

"Don't change the subject, Dawn!" Johanna scolded. "Anyways, if it wasn't for your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless, if I might add." Squidward added.

"Yeah, yeah. Careless and reckless." Johanna said. "The concert wouldn't have been-"

"Ruined! Completely destroyed! That's what it was, young coordinator!" Squidward scolded Dawn. "This concert was supposed to be my greatest work in my whole immortal lifetime."

Outside of the door, Spongebob, Patrick, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul and Piplup had heard enough, and barged in, and ran up to Johanna, Squidward and Dawn.

"It WASN'T Dawn's fault!" Ethan snapped in Dawn's defense.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

"Yeah, that Malefor chased us." Spongebob explained. "Then we fought him. Well, actually, we ran away from him. We were safe afterward. But then, the warners came along, and Wakko' like 'This is this', and 'That is that'."

"Warners?" Johanna asked, then angrily asked, "_Yakko, Wakko and Dot_?"

"Uh-oh!" Spongebob said, realizing she blurted out too much as Raul pulled him behind the others, who all glared at her, annoyed.

"You saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot again?" Johanna asked in disbelief.

"Well, nothing bad happened." Dawn responded, smiling stupidly.

"Oh, Dawn. How many times do we have to go through this?" Johanna scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those ruthless, non-magic, barbaric... humans!"

"Mom! What have you got against humans? They're not barbarians!" Dawn argued with a snap.

"They're extremely dangerous if you meddle with them. Do you think I would want to see my young son as a stuff trophy?" Johanna asked, partly rhetorical.

"You're not talking to a one-year-old, Mom! I'm ten-years-old and I'm not a child!" Dawn snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you talk back to me with that tone of voice, Dawn!" Johanna snapped angrily. "As long as you live in my palace, and you're my son, you'll do as I tell you without question!"

"Oh, come on! Will you just listen to me-" Dawn started.

"Not another word, Dawn!" Johanna roared angrily. "And I never, EVER want to hear of you going to the human world again! IS THAT CLEAR, Dawn?"

Dawn then turned towards Johanna with an angry look, and he was about to snap at him. But before Dawn could even open her mouth, his eyes flooded up with tears, and he simply flew off out of the throne room. Before they left to follow after Dawn, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup angrily glared at Johanna.

"Some mom you are to Dawn, your highness!" Raul snarled angrily. With that they ran off.

Johanna felt guilty as she sat down in his throne while Squidwal stood next to him.

"Hmph. Kids today." Squidward frowned.

"You don't think I was too hard on Dawn, do you?" Johanna asked.

"Hard on Dawn? Not really, no." Squidward said, shaking his head. He then started to explain. "If young Dawn was my daughter, I would put me foot down, look him straight in the eye, and show him. You shouldn't have to let him 'talk on about walking off and seeing those animals, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Nope. I would keep young Dawn under tight control."

"Hm. You're absolutely right, Squidward." Johanna agreed as Squidward smirked. "Dawn needs some supervision, by someone who can look after her all the time, and you're the best one for the job." She explained.

"What?" Squidward said in surprised

Later, Squidwa was walking down the hallway as he grumbled to himself. "Why is it that yI always get into ridiculous situations? I write symphonies, playing clarinet; not baby-sit kids especiallt my two imbeciles when I'm asked." He complained.

He then looked to their left, and saw Dawn, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Piplup, spongebob and Patrick outside in the courtyard. The eight then flew off out over the sea. squidward went off after them.

The eight immortals then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Squidward knelt down so they would not be discovered.

Zoey then knocked a sequence of knocks on the boulder that covered the entrance to the cove. The boulder moved, and the went inside.

Squidward then made a dash inside as well, trying not to make a sound. He kind of tripped, and bumped into a red crystal. Literally. He stood up, confused.

"What?" Squidward said when he saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. He then saw Dawn examining the fork as the others looked at him with concern.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ethan asked.

Dawn sighed sadly. "If only I could just make my mother understand." She said.

"Huh?" Squidward asked in confusion.

"I just don't see the way dawn does." Dawn continued. "Just how can an awesome world that makes super cool things can be so bad?"

Squidward then scampered behind a cabinet, and watched Dawn, who began to sing.

Dawn_: **Look at this stuff,**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

He places the fork on a candelabrum.

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the coordinator?**_

**The ghost who has everything**

Misty spins a globe.

_**Look at this trove,**_

_**Treasures untold**_

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

Patrick opens up a chest containing gold and jewels.

_**Looking around here you'd think,**_

_**Sure, he's got everything**_

Piplup looks at a closed Jack-in-the-Box.

_**I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,**_

_**I got whozits and whatzits galore**_

Piplup knocks on the top of it. It opens up, scaring the pokemon.

_**You want thingamabobs?**_

_**I got twenty**_

He shows her friends a case of corkscrews. She sigh sadly and puts it down.

_**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal,**_

_**I want more**_

Squidward then raise his eyebrow at this.

_**I want to be where the people are**_

He looks up at a music box with a man and woman waltzing.

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em dancing**_

_**Walking around on those-**_

"What do ya call them?" Dawn asked.

Spongebob held up her leg, and pointed to her own foot while smiling as spongebob answered. "Feet?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Dawn smiled with a chuckle.

"Oh boy." Squidward said, rolling his eyes.

Dawn_: **Flying around**_

_**You don't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for jumping, dancing,**_

_**And strolling along down a-**_

"What's that word again?" Dawn asked.

Dawn, Zoey and Misty: **Street!**

Dawn_: **Out where they walk,**_

_**Out where they run,**_

_**Out where they stay all day in the sun!**_

_**Wanderin' free,**_

_**Wish I could be,**_

_**Part of that World!**_

_**What would I give,**_

_**if I could live out of this world?**_

Squidward continued to walk around until he bumped into something, and he saw... DEMONS! But it was actually their reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream with wide eyes, big mouths and his tongues sticking out. He then tumbled backwards into a big lantern.

Dawn_: **What would I pay**_

_**to spend a day warm on the sand?**_

Dawn and his friends smiled as lies on the ground. Dawn sits up sadly.

Dawn_: **Betcha in that world,**_

_**They understand,**_

_**That they don't reprimand their young ones**_

_**Bright young men,**_

_**sick of flying**_

_**Ready to stand!**_

Dawn flips through a book as Zoey and Piplup watch.

Dawn_: **And ready to know what the people know,**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Squidward rolled around dizzily in the lantern. The group looks at an oil painting of King Harold.

Dawn_: **What's a fire and why does it**_

_**What's the word? Burn!**_

_**When's it my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love?**_

_**Love to explore that realm up above!**_

Dawn flies to the top of the cottage and reaches out the window. She looks out to the mortal realm, longing to be part of the human world.

Dawn_:** Out past the sea**_

Dawn sadly floats down. His friends watch him sadly as Raul blows his nose into a handkerchief.

_Dawn: **Wish I could be,**_

_**Part of that World**_

The song ended when Squidward fell out of lantern, and then on a Krusty the Clown jack-in-the-box launching them across the room, causing a crash which made everyone besides Dawn hide like cowards. She then saw Squidward covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. he seemed to be glaring at Dawn intently.

"Squidward?" Dawn asked in surprise.

Squidward then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up, and Donald and Goofy fell off of him. "Little pokemon coordinator, what are you- How could you- WHAT IN BIKINI BOTTOM IS ALL THIS?" Squidward asked angrily, throwing the items off him.

"It's- uh- just my collection." Dawn replied, smiling nervously. Ethan, Zoey, Raul, Misty, Apongebob, Patrick and Piplup got out of their hiding places angrily as Squidward spoke.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Squidward said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold pocket watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted. "IF YOUR MOTHER, THE QUUEN, KNEW ABOUT THIS, HE'D HAVE A COW! HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Patrick asked in worry, getting in Squidward's face.

"Please, don't, Xem. Mom would never understand!" Dawn begged.

Squidward sighed and then spoke to Dawn. "Look, little pokemon coordinator. You're under bounds of pressure, and I understand that, so why don't I make a nice cup of your favorite drink and we'll forgot that..." Squidward said, taking Dawn's hand, and the group began to walk off when Dawn heard a noise.

"What's that?" Dawn asked in confusion, walking off to find the source of the noise.

The group then ran after Dawn.

Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup, later found Dawn on the shore, watching a cruise ship that was on the sea, which fireworks shot up from it. Dawn then chuckled.

"Little Pokemon Coordinator, what are you-?" Squidward began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped. "HOLY SHRIMP!" He exclaimed.

The young ghost then swam towards the big cruise ship.

"DaWN? DAWN! PLEASE! COME BACK! PRETTY PLEASE!" Squidward shouted in despair. He then looked towards the others. "Come on! We must swim after him!"

They then dove into the water or flew some, and swam after Dawn, who did not know what great thing he would find on the cruise ship.


	5. Dawn's in Love

**Dawn's in Love**

When Dawn got over to the ship, she climbed up the side and looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to his right, he saw a yellow-furred mouse with a red cheeks. he then stopped and his ears twitched and he began searching around the ship till he came towards Dawn. The young ghost then yelped and hid. He then decided to check if the mouse had left, only to see her face-to-face. The mouse then smiled and rubbed his face with Dawn's cheek.

"Pikachu! Here, boy!" A teenage male voice called.

This got Pikachu's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Dawn looked on, seeing where Pikachu was going.

Pikachu ran over to Ash, and started licking him like crazy as he laughed happily. "Okay, okay. I get it, Pikachu!" Ash said with a smile.

When Dawn saw Ash, his heartbeat started going really fast. She had never seen someone as handsome as him. She began to smiled a little grin.

"Hey there, Kiddo! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice called.

Danwn turned immediately around to see Yakko, Wakko and Dot right next to him.

"Guys, not so loud! They'll hear you." Dawn scolded.

"Oh, I see. We're being intrepidatious." Wakko said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Yakko and Dot pulled Ed down.

Dawn then pointed to Ash, who played with Pikachu. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's really handsome?" She said in awe.

Yakko took a look at Pikachu, thinking Dawn was talking about him. "I don't know looks kinda yellowish and rosy cheeked."

"No, Yakko; he meant the black hair boy." Dot said, pointing to Ash.

Then, Cilan came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet please!" He called.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Ash a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Everyone, except for Pikachu, Ash, Dawn, Yakko, Wakko and Dot cheered and whistled.

"Oh, Dent, you shouldn't have." Ash said.

"I know." the Pokemon Sommelier said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy Birthday, Ash!"

He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Ash in her Pokemon Trainer look.

The real Ash looked at the statue nervously. Pikachu just glared angrily at the statue with a growl.

Ash then looked at Cilan. "Gee, Dent. I guess words can't describe my appreciation for this gift." She said with a loss of words.

"Well, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Dent began before Ash cut his sentence short.

"Oh, Cilan. Please don't start." Ash told him as she walked towards the railing of the ship as Dawn, Yakko, Wakko and Dot hid. "You aren't upset because I didn't marry any princess, are you?"

Dent then sighed. "Look, Ash. It's not that you keep on turning down every boy I come to call, but- well- you do. Anyways, it's just that the entire kingdom wants you to be with a beautiful girl that you might love." He said. "And- well- you're not really looking hard enough."

Ash then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. "Well, that right girl's out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet." She replied as Dawn smiled upon hearing this. "But when the time's right, I'll know. It'll hit me good. Like, well, lightning."

Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention.

"Oh, sure. Say it when it's about to happen." Dent said sarcastically as he glared at Ash.

"Hurricane a'comin'!.!" Shugo (.Hack/Twilight) shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Ethan, Zoey, Sly, Wing, Amu, Coraline, Piplup and Xem were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled in the waves.

Back on the ship, Dawn, Yakko, Wakko and Dot hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"The wind's really starting to pick up!" Wakko shouted.

"Keep holding on!" Dot told him.

Then, the three literally got blown away.

"WHOA! DAAAAWWWNNNN!" Yakko shouted as he, Wakko and Dot blew away in the wind.

Dawn then got blown off of the side of the ship, but he luckily flew with her Togekiss. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Dawn gasped.

On the ship, Asg saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "ABANDON SHIP!" he shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship.

In the water, Dent was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly.

"Dent, Hang on!" Ash exclaimed, as he helped him into the lifeboat.

They were about to row off when Ash heard a panicked bark. he looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. Pikachu was on the deck trapped by a wall of fire.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. he then dove into the water.

The Pokemon trainer swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. he then heard a crack from behind her, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. he successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Dawn sighed with relief, and ran up to where Pikachu was trapped, and opened her arms wide. "Jump, Pikachu!" He exclaimed. "Come on buddy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, and he ran off with Pikachu in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Pikachu into the water. Pikachu then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

As Ash struggled to get herself free, a bald kid named Numbah 1 (Kids next Door) looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. "Ash!" He shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Ash looked to her left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror.

Dawn wasn't any less shocked, and she looked frantically for Ash. She then looked left, and saw an unconscious Ash (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. The raft then tipped over, causing her to roll into the sea, and sink. Dawn then took a deep breath and dove in, and grabbed Dawn, swam up to the surface, and flew to shore with Ash in her arms.

The next morning, Dawn was sitting next to Ash's unconscious body. Yakko, along with Wakko and Dot then came up to them.

Dawn looked up at them. "Guys. You gotta tell me. Is he- dead?" She asked.

Dot opened Ash's eyelid a bit, and closed it. "It's hard for me to say, but I don't know." she said sadly.

Yakko, went over to Ash's foot, and put his ear to it. "Aw, crud. I - I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly.

Then, Ash started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Dawn exclaimed in relief. "He's so, handsome." He stroked her hair as he began to sing.

Dawn: _**What would I give **_

_**To live where you are? **_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To stay here beside you? **_

At that same moment, Ethan, Zoey, Sly, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick Piplup and Squidward got washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Dawn.

_**What would I do to see you **_

_**Smiling at me? **_

When Squidward saw Dawn next to Ash, they stared for a minute, and gasped as he jaws dropped open as far as it could, but Yakko and Wakko closed it for them.

_**Where would we walk? **_

_**Where would we run? **_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun? **_

_**Just you and me **_

Ash began to wake up and his eyes opened and he saw Ash looking over her. But because her vision was blurry, and the sun was burning, instead of seeing Dawn as a pokemon coordinator, she saw a human girl with the same hairstyles as. She then smiled.

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

Dawn looked up and to his left when he heard a dog barking. He saw that Pikachu was running his way.

Dawn then immediately hid with the others, as Pikachu came up to Ash, who struggled to get up, and licked her cheek, and looked back towards Dawn, who dove into the water.

"Ash!" A familiar voice called.

Then, Cilan came up to Ash, and helped her to her feet.

"Oh, Ash. I nearly had a heart attack." Cilan said in relief.

"A girl- rescued me..." Ash said, half to herself. "She was singing... she had the most- beautiful singing voice..."

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater." Cilan assumed. "Let's go." He turned towards Pikachu, who was looking on at the sea. "That means you, too, Pikachu."

With that, Ash, Cilan and Pikachu walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Dawn and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay. We will forget whole thing ever happened." Squidward explained. "Queen Johanna will never know. If you don't tell, I won't tell. I'll stay in one piece."

"Agreed." The others said.

Dawn continued to eye Ash as he concluded his song.

Dawn: _**I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**But I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see **_

_**Someday I'll be **_

_**Part of your realm!**_

Meanwhile, Mars and Jupiter were watching the entire thing from behind another rock. Meanwhile, in her dark lair, Queen Beryl watched the entire thing from her' point-of-view. She was shocked at first, but she then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" The evil queen exclaimed in disbelief and happiness. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human; a PRINCE!" She laughed.

"Her mother will love that." She said with sarcasm and a smirk. "Well, it seems that Johanna's lovesick, beautiful, sweet, girl could make a fine addition to my little garden."

She turned towards a group of leopard men and women, cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.


	6. In Sinnoh

**In Sinnoh**

At the palace the next day, Fox, Silver, Rukia, S.G and Wing were in a long line waiting outside the bathroom door Dawn was inside.

"Dawn, come on! You've been in there all morning!" Rukia complained.

The door then opened, and Dawn came out, humming to himself seemingly happily obvious to everything around him.

"What is with him?" Silver asked rhetorically.

Dawn then bumped into Queen Johanna.

"Oh! Morning, mom." Dawn greeted as he helped Johanna up. The young coordinator then left, continuing to sing to himself.

"Well, well. Pokemon Coordinator's got it bad." Fox said with her confused and smirky face.

"Whatcha mean, Misty?" Johanna asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, mom?" S.G asked, and she spoke in a romantic tone and hold her hands. "Dawn's in love."

"Dawn? In love?" Queen Johanna asked in surprise. She then smiled at the thought of it, and chuckled.

Later, in the park, Squiward was pacing back and forth in front of a rock. Dawn sat on the rock, picking petals off of a flower.

"Okay, so far, so good." Squidward said while Piplup were resting nearby. "Queen Johanna probably doesn't know. But keeping big secret won't be really easy."

"He loves me..." Dawn said as she picked a flower petal, then spoke in a disappointed tone as she picked another. "Hmmm, He loves me not..."? She picked off the last petal and exclaimed in happiness. "She loves me! Yeah! I knew it!"

"Young coordinator, stop talking like maniac!" Squidward said to Dawn.

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Yakko, Wakko and Dot other knows where he lives." Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, please, keep your head out of the puffy white things where it doesn't belong!"

"There called clouds but anyway. I'll walk over to that castle." Dawwn said. "Then Raul and Ethan will duel to get her attention, and then we'll go..." Before he could finish, Dawn got cut off by Xem.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!" Squidward shouted. Dawn started to fly off, but Squidward blocked her way as Calypso music began to play. "Dawn, listen to me. The mortal realm is a mess. Life under the shield is better than anything they got out there!" Xem explained. The squid began to sing:

Squidward: **_The grass is always greener_**

He did a backflip.

_**Near some old tropic lake**_

Squidward came over to Dawn, who was looking at the sky, daydreaming.

**_You dream about going out there_**

_**But that is a big mistake**_

Squidward shook his head to Dawn, who turned away angrily.

**_Just look at the world around you_**

_**Right here in this magic world**_

A lot of Butterfree flew around Dawn, who enjoyed it and flew a little upward as he twirled a bit.

Zoey: **_Such wonderful things surround you_**

_**What more are ya lookin' for?**_

Squidward flew on a warp star as he sang.

Xem: **_In Sinnoh_**

_**Sinnoh**_

He then accidentally flew off and smacked into a wall.

Raul: **_Darlin',it's better_**

_**Way, way much better**_

_**Take it from me**_

As Squidward sang, Piplup did a charade of pushing something heavy, and then falling on his front, panting.

Squidward: **_Out on the shore they work all day_**

Patrick: **_Out in the sun they slave away_**

Spongebob: **_While we're devotin'_**

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**In Sinnoh**_

Squidward then jumped up, and landed next to Reef (Stoked), who was playing steel drums. Then, Squidward joined in.

Squidward and Reef: **_Right here, the creatures are happy_**

Squidward: **_As off through the wind they roll_**

A swarm of Dragons lead by Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long flew around happily.

Squidward and Reef: **_The creatures on the land ain't happy_**

Reef: **_They're sad cause they're in the bowl_**

Then Scamper (Igor) was trapped in a bubble and it flew towards Dawn, who looked shocked.

Spongebob: **_But the creature in the bowl is lucky_**

Raul: **_He's in for a worser fate_**

Squidward: **_One day when the boss get hungry_**

On "hungry", he popped the bubble with his a fork. Scamper then landed on a giant plate.

Scamper (in annoyance): **_Guess who's gonna be on the plate_**

Zoey: **_Uh-oh! In Sinnoh_**

_**Sinnoh**_

Ethan: **_Nobody beats us, fries us_**

_**Or eats us in fricassee**_

Squidward picked up a hook, looked at it in disgust, and tossed it away. Piplup then picked up the hook.

**_We're what the mortals love to cook_**

_**In this ol' realm we're off the hook**_

She then put the hook into a clam, which spat it out, causing the hook to hit Piplu in the back of the head. Luckily, she wasn't stabbed. "OW!" He exclaimed.

Ethan:**_ We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles_**

_**In Sinnoh**_

Then, Ami, Yumi (HHPAY), and Aqurius, came up.

Zoey, Patrick and SPongebob: **_Sinnoh_**

Ethan:**_ In Sinnoh_**

Zoey, Wing and Spongebob: **_Sinnoh_**

Xem: **_Since life is sweet here_**

_**We got the beat here naturally**_

Zoey, Wing and Spongebob: **_Naturaly-e-e-e_**

Raul: **_Even the sturgeon and the ray_**

Dawn then smiled, and joined in.

Dawn: **_They get the urge 'n' start to play_**

Then, a Charmander and Squirtle each picked up an instrument, and played to the rhythm.

Squidward: **_We got the spirit, you got to hear it_**

Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob and Squidward: **_Sinnoh_**

Squidward: **_The newt play the flute_**

Zoey: **_The carp play the harp_**

Patrick: **_The plaice play the bass_**

Spongebob: **_And they soundin' sharp_**

Raul: **_The bass play the brass_**

Ethan: **_The chub play the tub_**

Squidward: **_The fluke is the duke of soul_**

Mal Duncan (Young Justice): **_Yeah!_**

Zoey: **_The ray he can play_**

Patrick: **_The lings on the strings_**

_**The trout rockin' out**_

**_The puffball, she sings _**(A/N: The puffball he was referring to was Jigglypuff.)

Ethan: **_The smelt and the sprat_**

_**They know where it's at**_

Raul:**_ And oh, that blowfish BLOW!_**

While everyone was singing and dancing, Patrick came into the area, and walked around, looking for the others. Then, a fat gargoyle named Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre dame) grabbed her and danced with her. The orange-haired struggled to get free, and she got free of him and slugged him in the face. She then spotted Dawn and the others and came over to them.

"Guys, come on." She told them.

"Misty, can't it wait until after the song?" Coraline whined.

Misty groaned in frustration. "Fine, but after this song, you have to come with me immediately." She said. She then joined in with the song.

Squidward: **_YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!_**

_**In Sinnoh!**_

Others: **_Sinnoh_**

Squidward: **_In Sinnoh!_**

Others: **_Sinnoh_**

Dawn then flew around on Togekiss as he sang.

Dawn: **_When the sardine_**

_**Begins to beguine**_

_**It's music to me**_

Misty: **_What do they got? A lot of sand?_**

As she sang that, she picked up some sand and tossed it up. Wing and Sly meanwhile ran over to a cylinder, and struck the top of it with their cane, causing bubbles to come out of the top.

_**We got a hot sensational band**_

Raul: **_Each little clam here_**

_**Know how to jam here**_

_**In Sinnoh!**_

Ethan and Zoey ran to each other and began to dance with each other as they sang the next part.

Ethan and Zoey: **_Each little slug here_**

_**Cuttin' a rug here**_

_**In Tranquility**_

Squidward pointed over to Speedy the snail (Timon and Pumbaa show), who was playing a saxaphone while singing the next part.

Squidward: **_Each little snail here_**

_**Know how to wail here**_

Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob and Patrick: **_That's why it's hotter_**

Dawn: **_Like under water_**

Xem: **_Yes we're in luck here_**

_**Down in the muck here**_

All: **_In Sinnoh!_**

The song ended when they all looked towards Xem. Then, without a word everyone else besides Xem left because Dawn and the others aren't here.

"Someone here to glue Dawn's feet to the floor." Squidward complained.

"Squidward! Squidward!" A voice called. Xem spun around to see Toshiro running their way.

When Toshiro was a foot in front of the three, he looked up at them, panting heavily. "Squidward, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Toshiro said. "I got an important message from Queen Johanna!"

"Queen Johanna?" Xem asked in fear.

Toshiro nodded. "He told me that he has to see you right away!" He said. "It's something about Dawn!" He then ran off, leaving Squidward in a state of shock.

"She knows!" He gasped.


	7. Destruction of Dawn's Grotto

**Destruction of Dawn's Grotto**

Later, in the throne room, Queen Johanna was sitting in his throne, waiting patiently for Xem.

"Let's see now." Queen Johanna chuckled, smiling. "Oh, who could that lucky boy be?"

He then looked up and saw a nervous Squidward at the entrance. He cleared his throat. "Come in, Xem."

"Remember. I mustn't overreact." Squidward said to himself. "Stay as calm as possible."

When Xem were a foot in front of Queen Johanna, he looked at her. "Yes?" Squidward said in a squeaky voice.

He noticed this, cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Now, Xem, I'm concerned about Dawb." Queen Johanna said, then asked. "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh, uh, peculiar?" Squidward asked nervously.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself…" Queen Johanna explained. "Don't tell me ya haven't noticed."

"Oh- I, I-"Squidward stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly.

"Squidward…" Queen Johanna said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Squidward asked nervously. Queen Johanna signaled them to come closer, and they did.

"I know you've been keeping something from me, and it ain't swell." Queen Johanna said.

Squidward gulped, and then asked nervously. "Keeping something?" He began to sweat.

"About Dawn?" Queen Johanna responded.

Squidward looked down at his legs, seeing that they were shaking. Squidward held them still and he looked back at Queen Johanna.

"Dawn…?" Xem said.

"In love?" Queen Johanna asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Squidward couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I TRIED TO STOP Her, MA'AM!" Squidward exploded, falling to her knees as he grabbed Queen Johanna's legs. "HE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMAN MORTAL boy! HE IS BAD! HE IS TROUBLE! HE-"

"Humans?" Queen Johanna asked in shock, then yelled angrily as she came directly in Xem's face, making him lean so far back that he fell onto his own back. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Who said anything about humans?" Squidward lied as he backed up.

He then turned tail, and began to run off when Queen Johanna grabbed Xem by his shirts, making them run in place. The queen then walked off, with her grip still on Squidward.

Later, Raul, Misty, Ethan, Zoey, Spongebob and Patrick led Dawn and Piplup back to the grotto.

"Mistyer. Why can't you tell us why you brought us back here?" Dawn asked as they went into the cove.

"You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Dawn and Piplup looked on in surprise, and Dawn gasped when he saw...

"Ash's statue!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?"

"It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Misty explained." So Raul and I just wanted to surprised you Dawn."

"Yeah, but how did you and Amu carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Ethan asked.

"Misty told me about the statue, so I used my pokemon to move, Ethan." Raul said.

Dawn then smiled at him. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Raul and the gang a hug each time.

Dawn then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got her eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, beautiful. Wanna run away with me?" She then chuckled. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!"

The next thing thet had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a specter heating. Dawn spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed Queen Johanna (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look.

"Mom?" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

Ethan, Zoey, Misty and Piplup hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Raul, Spongebob and Patrick got behind a cloak. Squidward stood right behind Queen Johanna, looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable mother and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Dawn." Queen Johanna said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Danny and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!"

Dawn bit his lip, and began to explain. "But mother, I-" His sentence got cut short by Queen Johanna.

"Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" She demanded.

"Look, mom, I had to!" Dawn argued.

"Contact between the mortal world and Sinnoh is forbidden! Dawn, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Queen Johanna scolded.

"But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Queen Johanna said coldly, turning around.

"You're more cruelty than Eris! You don't even know Ash!" Dawn snapped angrily while glaring at Queen Johanna.

"Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The queen snapped, turning to face Danny. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical being, pokemon coordinator, and toon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-"

That did it for Dawn because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "MOM, I LOVE HER!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. The young coordinator gasped at her own words and she clamped his mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Queen Johanna.

Squidward gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock.

"No." Queen Johanna said in disbelief and shock. She then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Dawn? he's a human! You're a Pokemon Coordinator!" She yelled.

"I don't care, anymore." Dawn pouted.

"So help me, Dawn, I'm gonna get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Queen Johanna said menacingly as his specter started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid.

Then, Queen Johanna started destroying everything that Dawn thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, firing lasers from her scepter.

"Mom!" Dawn said, trying to make his motther stop but to no avail. "No! No, mother! Please! mom, stop!"

When everything else was destroyed, Queen Johanna turned towards the statue of Ash, and pointed his specter at it. Dawn then saw this, and gasped in horror. "MOM, NO!"

But it was too late. An orb of blue fire charged on the tip of his hands, and a white laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it.

After that, Dawn looked down at the remains in shock. His shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as he buried his face in his arms and sat down. Queen Johanna's anger then turned to guilt. His hands turn to his normal hands, and walked off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup came out of their hiding spots, and came over to Dawn.

Squidward then spoke to Dawn. "Look, Dawn. I-"

"Just go away." Dawn said, still crying.

Squidward sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following, but Ethan stayed behind, gathered the remains of Ash's statue, piled them up into one big pile, and he stick out his hand. "Recover." The ultimate lifeform said as he pointed his hand at the remains of the statue. The statue then pieced itself back together until it was as good as new. They then left happily, knowing that they did a good thing for Dawn.

As Dawn continued to cry, Mars and Jupiter entered through a dark hole and stood a yard behind Dawn.

"Poor sweet child." Mars said feeling "sorry" for Dawn, as she and Jupiter came over to Dawm.

The young coordinator stopped crying, dried her eyes, and turned to see the team galactic.

"Hey, poor little girl." Jupiter added. "He's got a pretty serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something."

"Who- who are you two?" Dawn asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared, little girl." Mars said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Jupiter said to Dawn.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Mars added.

"Just imagine-" The two said.

"You and your mortal boyfriend..." Mars said.

"Together forever." The two finished

Dawn still didn't follow. "Wha- what are you talkin' about?" He asked rhetorically.

"You mean you've never heard of our master, Queen La? She has great powers ." Jupiter said.

Dawn thought about this. "The Opar Queen? Why, that's- I couldn't possibly-" He then yelled aloud. "No! Get out of here and leave me alone!" And with that, he buried her face in his arms again and turned away.

"Suit yourself, princess." Mars said, shrugging.

"It was only a suggestion." Jupiter added.

As Mars and Jupiter went towards the exit to the grotto, Jupiter walked towards the statue of Ash and picked it up, and dropped it behind Dawn with a thud. Luckily, the statue didn't get broken. The ghostly creature turned around upon hearing the thud, and gasped when he saw Ash's statue, good as new. He stood up, and looked at the statue with a sad look. He then reached his decision and looked back at the two, who almost left the grotto.

"Mars! Jupiter! Wait!" He called.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Mars and Jupiter asked, turning toward Dawn.

A minute later, Ethan, Zoey, Coraline, Sly, Wing, Amu, Piplup and Xem were outside, feeling sorry for Dawn.

Patrick sniffled, wiped some of her tears away and spoke. "Poor Dawn."

"I didn't mean to tell." Squidward explained. "It was big accident."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?.!" Raul snapped, coming into Raul's face as he pull his pokeball and held it to Xem's face while gripping him by the shirt. "I OUGHTA TURN YOU COLD ICE PO!"

"Raul Payne!" Misty scolded.

Raul looked at the others, who were giving him an angry look. The racoon then let go of Squidward, and put his weapon away. "Heh, heh. Sorry. I guess I can't really control my anger." Raul said nervously.

"Well, that's still no way to speak to Xem; even if he did rat Dawn out, accident or not." Zoey said.

"Yes. It was accident." Squidward said. "I was under lot of pressure and I can't hold it in any longer."

Just then, they heard the boulder come open. The eight turned to see Dawn, Mars and Jupiter walking off.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Squidward asked as he and the others went over to them.

"And what are you doing with them?" Spongebob demanded and saw the team galactic in fear.

"I'm gonna go see Queen La." Dawn replied coldly.

The others stopped dead in their tracks as Squidward gasped in horror upon hearing the name. "Dawn, no!" Squidward yelled as he tried to stop the ghost by holding onto his arm. "No! Queen La is a witch! She's a monster!"

"Then why don't you go tell my mother! You did that when you told him that I saved Ash! So go ahead and tell her that I'm gonna go see Queen La! You know you're good at ratting others out!" Dawn snarled angrily as he looked at Squidward with an angry look, and shoved him back.

He then continued to walk off until he stopped to look back at Ethan. "Ethan, thanks for repairing the statue. Now, bye guys." He then followed after Mars and Jupiter.

"But… But, I..." Squidward said, but Dawn and the sinister Team Galactic duo were already ten miles ahead of them. Squidward turned towards Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick, Piplup and Squidward with a determined look on his face. "Come on!"

They ran after Dawn, Mars and Jupiter in hot pursuit, fearful that Dawn would do something that he and the others would regret for the rest of their lives.


	8. Queen La's Deal

**Queen La's Deal**

Later, Dawn followed Mars and Jupiter through a geiser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young coordinator assumed that this was where Queen Beryl lived as he looked up at it nervously.

"Come on." Mars called as Dawn looked at him. "We don't have all day."

Dawn gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. He was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as he followed the anti-fairy duo in. What really freaked Danny out was the Leopard garden, where the gray beings looked as if they were trying to tell Dawn this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back." Then, a leopard people grabbed onto Dawn's leg, making him yelp. She struggled until he flew up and flew off after the others until he came to a spell room, which looked like a total mess.

"Ah, you've arrived." A sinister female voice said. Dawn froze with shock and spun around to see Queen Beryl there.

"But honestly, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He scolded as he went all over the room to clean up the mess. "It's really rude to just barge in. But now, Mars and Jupiter told me that you have fallen for this human mortal named Ash Ketchum. You're not to blame, however. He is the most handsome creature to walk the earth, isn't he?"

As dhe continued, she used her finger to make a "Come here" signal on all the objects on every spread-out item. She then straightened a lamp's shade, and used her staff to make a fire and put it on the lamp, making its light burn brightly. "But there is the one and only perfect solution. In order to get what you desire deeply, all you have to do is become a human yourself, and not to mention a mortal, but that would mean giving up your immortality coordinator."

Dawn gasped upon hearing this and lowered to the ground. "Can you actually help me?" He asked with a light of hope inside of her.

Queen La smirked and turned towards Dawn. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for doing that. Helping unfortunate immortals, mystical, and ghost creatures- such as yourself."

Dawn became a bit nervous as the Opar queen began to sing.

Queen La: _**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a beast **_

Mars and Jupiter snickered, earning a glare from Queen La, causing them to shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays **_

_**I've mended all my ways **_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a day**_

_**True? Yes **_

_**And I fortunately know a little magic **_

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed **_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh **_

_**I use it on behalf **_

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_

On his table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"Pathetic." Jupiter said in annoyance earning a smack on the back of the head from Mars.

"Quiet, my dear!" she scolded as Queen Beryl continued to sing.

Queen Beryl: _**Poor unfortunate souls **_

_**In pain **_

_**In need **_

_**This one longing to be thinner **_

_**That one wants to get the girl **_

_**And do I help them?**_

She snapped his fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes, indeed**_

"Oh my!" Dawn exclaimed.

_**Those poor unfortunate souls **_

_**So sad **_

_**So true **_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the Unversed garden, Xem looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Piplup (who looked as pale as a ghost because he was terrified by the garden), Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob and Patrick came up. They then tiptoed through the garden while Piplup followed, extremely scared out of his wits.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron **_

_**Crying, "Spells, Queen La please!" **_

_**And I help them? **_

_**Yes, I do **_

_**Now it's happened once or twice **_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price **_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

The holograms then turned into holograms of Leopard people, making Dawn gasp in horror, and he backed away.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint **_

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_

On 'saint', a spotlight focused on Queen La as her dress turned entirely white. The spotlight was from Mars.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls **_

After that, Queen La's suit returned to its normal color as she walked over to Dawn, putting a claw on the Pokemon coordinator's shoulder. "Now, here's the deal." She began to explain to Dawn as they walked over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human mortal for three days. Understand? Three days. Now this is the important part."

As Queen La continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must have Ash fall desperately in love with you."

"Uh what?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"In your case, she'll have to kiss you. Not just _any_ kiss; the kiss of true love." Queen La said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered.

Unknown to anyone, Squidward, Piplup (who now is not scared but shocked), Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob and Patric tiptoed into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"You see, if she kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a human mortal for all eternity." Queen La smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage girl walked, making Dawn smile.

"But if he doesn't, you'll return to your normal Pokemon Coordinator/immortal self." Queen La said

The hologram of the silhouetted boy turned into a silhouette of Dawn in his Pokemon Coordinator form and the real Dawn frowned, and the hologram faded. "And - you belong... to _me_." Queen La finished in a dark tone.

"What? No! Dawn, don't!" Squidward yelled, but without warning, Mars and Jupiter ran to up to them, and wrapped his and the others' mouth with Purugly and Skuntank and their Golbat silencing them.

"Have we got a deal?" Queen La asked Dawn.

"Well, if I become a mortal and a human, I'll never see and be with my father and siblings ever again." Dawn said half to himself.

"Hmm. That's right." Queen La agreed. "But you will have your boy by your side for all eternity." He then chuckled fiendishly. "Life is full of many tough decisions, is it not?" She then realized something. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'd hate to break it to you, but this offer isn't free. You have to pay for it."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't have..." but interrupt by La's finger on his mouth.

"I'm not asking that." Queen La told her. "Just a special token that you have. In other words, all you have to do is... give me your _voice_."

Dawn gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My... my _voice_?" She asked nervously.

"You got it, my girl." Queen La replied. "So, in your case, you won't do any more talking, singing; nothin'."

"But without my voice," Dawn complained. "How can I...?"

"Well, you'll have your looks. Your pretty face." Queen La explained. "Furthermore, don't estermate the importants of body language. Ha!" He then began to sing again.

Queen Beryl: _**A lot of girls don't like a lot of blabber **_

_**They think a boy who gossips is a bore**_

As she said this line, Queen La rushed over to a cupboard and tapped on the door with her hand, making it open.

_**Yes, o'er there it's much preferred **_

_**For young boys not to say a word **_

_**And after all, dear boy, what is idle prattle for? **_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Dawn looked on.

_**True ladies will avoid it when they can **_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn **_

_**On a man who's withdrawn **_

_**It's he who holds her tongue who gets his girl **_

Queen La then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul **_

_**Go ahead! **_

_**Make your choice!**_

As Queen La sang the next line, she made a vision of Ash smiling appear before Dawn, who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy tiger **_

_**And I haven't got all day **_

_**It won't cost much **_

_**Just your VOICE!**_

As Queen La said that part, the vision of Ash looked like she was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Queen Beryl jumped forward, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Dawn.

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true**_

Queen La then put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and with her hand, made a contract appear with a bone-like quill.

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my deat **_

_**You've got to pay the toll **_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath **_

_**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**_

Dawn read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Queen La, the Opar queen, one voice." She didn't bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

_**Mars, Jupiter now I've got him, guys **_

_**The boss is on a roll **_

_**This poor- **_

A stern look came onto Dawn's face as whe looked up.

_**Un-**_

Dawn grabbed the pen as Ethan, Misty and Patrick nd Squidward's eyes widened and Piplup, Spongebob, Zoey and Raul's cover their mouths in horror.

_**Fortunate soul! **_

Dawn then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed 'Dawn' on the dotted line. When Dawn finished signing her own name, Queen La took the contract back and smiled evilly. His cauldron then started glowing blue.

Queen La: _**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **_

As Queen La chanted this, she waved her hands, and a blue whirlwind appeared around him and Dawn, who looked extremely nervous.

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **_

_**La voce to me! **_

Then, two huge red phantom-like claws appeared out beside Queen BLa. Each was to his left and right. She then turned red all over, as did Dawn.

"Now... sing." Queen La ordered darkly as she looked at Dawn with a look of insanity in his eyes.

Dawn nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!" Queen La exclaimed.

Then, the one phantom claw held Dawn, who was still singing, still while the other went into his mouth and down his throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Dawn's voice! Even though it was taken from her, Dawn's voice still sang. She then clasped his hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom claws took the sphere to Queen Beryl and it went into his small pendent, as she smiled fiendishly.

Then, Queen La began to laugh wickedly as Dawn got trapped in a yellow bubble, and he began to completely change. After the transformation was done, Dawn was now a human girl with her same hairstyle and eyes but she ragged clothes. The bubble that had him trapped then popped, and Dawn landed on the ground.

Her friends ran over to her, as Ethan created a portal, and they all jumped in as Queen La continued to laugh.

Then, in the mortal world, in an ocean nearby Ash's home town, Dawn came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, Squidward got on top, as they all helped Dawn swim to shore.


	9. Meeting Ash Ketchum

**Meeting Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Dawn, Squidward, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup got washed up. Everyone, besides Dawn, was exhausted. Dawn, who was sitting in the water, woke up slowly, and she touched her arm, and it felt like human skin. The young girl looked at his refection in the water and saw he was at last a human mortal!

"Well, look at what the cat just dragged in!" Yakko's voice called and Dawn and the others looked up to see Yakko, Wakko and Dot coming toward him. When Yakko and Dot saw that Dawn was human, the four gasped, but Wakko didn't bother to notice that. He stopped to where Dawn was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." He took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?"

Dawn shook his head in response. Dot began to speak. "Uh- Dawn- Dawn's a-"

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Wakko said, ignoring Dot and making Yakko groan. He then sighed in confusion as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice Dawn was human. "I gotta admit. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I'll-" He was cut off by Sly, Amu, Xem and Ethan.

"DAwn'S A HUMAN MORTAL, YOU IDIOT!" Raul, Misty, Squidward and Ethan shouted in a frustrated manner.

Wakko looked at Dawn to realize that what Squidward, Raul, Misty and Ethan had said was true, and gasped.

"He traded own voice to an evil woman, Queen La, and young Pokemon Coordinator became human mortal." Xem said in an angry huff.

"I knew that, I was just messing with ya." Wakko said.

"Well, Dawn has been turned into a human mortal." Zoey explained as Dawn stood up on his new legs.

"He's gotta make the prince, Ash Ketchum, fall in love with him." Patrick added. "And he's gotta kiss her!"

As Dawn stood up, he lost his balance, and his legs wobbled. "And he only has three days!" Misty exclaimed in despair as Dawn fell down and water splashed on the guys.

"PIp. Pip. Pilpup." Piplup added.

"Just look at him! A mortal! A HUMAN MORTAL!" Squidward exclaimed again in despair. She then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is disaster! What would Queen Johanna say?" She then looked. "I need a demonstrate what Queen Johanna would say!"

Patrick nodded, and holding a stick to look like a specter, and looked at Piplup, and shouted angrily at Squidward jumped up and down angrily.

"She'd say that she'll kill you?" Ethan assumed.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, he is gonna go back home right now and tell Queen Johanna what I should have done at the first minute!" Squidward said angrily as he began to storm off. Dawn then got in Squidward's path, and began shaking his head 'no'.

"And don't shake head 'no' at me, young lady!" Squidward said angrily to Dawn and then spoke in a happy tone. "Hey. Maybe there's still time! We can get the evil woman to give you voice back, then you can go home with all the normal immortal creatures and just be..." She tried to look for the right words when he saw that Dawn looked like he was saying 'Please no!' as Ethan and Zoey shook his head 'no' to Squidward.

"Just be..." The squid then sighed sadly. "Just be miserable for rest of life." He then groaned. "All right, all right. I will try and help you find black princess."

Dawn then smiled, and hugged Squidward.

"Oh, I'm turning out to be such softie, but I don't want to make you upset." Squidward said.

Dawb then began to run off when Piplup and Amu stopped him. "Piplup!" The penguin warned Dawn, who looked confused.

Misty then chuckled. "What Piplup means is that you can't go searching for your heart's desire when you're wearing ragged clothes." He said before he burst into laughter.

The blue haired girl looked down at himself, and her clothes is torn up.

"We nee get him some clothes and fast." Raul said

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Misty said. She then waved one of her wands, and in a flash Dawn wored an outfit.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu walked along the shore until Pikachu's ears twitched. He then got excited and he began scampering around in exaggeration.

"What is it, boy?" Ash asked him. The yellow mouse then ran down the shore as Ash chased after him. "Hey! Come back, Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, where Dawn and the others were, Dawn was wearing a pink dress, red ribbon and pink shoes (A/N: I'm using the Dawn's dress from her first Pokemon Contest.) The others looked confident, but Squidward actually looked annoyed while Spongebob and Patrick then whistled.

"Girls, look out! Dawn is on the loose." spongebob and Patrick said.

Then, they heard squeaking. They all turned immediately around to see Pikachu coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there.

"Looks like it! Hide!" Dot yelled in panic. And with that, everyone besides Dawn and Xem hid behind the rocks and in the sand.

Xem screamed in panic, and ran up to Dawn, and hid inside her ribbon (using a shrink spell of course). Pikachu then ran towards Dawn until he chased him around a rock until the girl got up on the rock. Pikachu then licked him. That was when Ash came around the corner.

"Pikachu!" He called. The teenager then saw Pikachu and he hopped out of Dawn's arms and scurried over to Ash. "What's wrong with you boy? Oh." he looked at Dawn, who freaked out a little bit, and messed his own hair up a bit by mistake. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry if my pokemon scared you." he apologized. "He gets really excited about people he likes." Ash then took a good look at Dawn, and he smiled at her.

"But, for some reason, you seem really familiar." he said. "Have we met?" Dawn smiled widely and nodded.

"We have met?" Ash exclaimed, smiling. Dawn nodded again with a smile and Ash smiled. "I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Dawn smiled, and opened his mouth to respond. "Dawn," was what he would have said, but no sound came from her mouth and the boy put a hand on his own throat.

'Oh, no! I should have remembered that I traded my voice to Shere Khan to be a human.' Dawn thought sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked with concern. Dawn pointed to his own throat, noting that she couldn't talk. "You can't speak?"

Dawn just shook her head sadly.

"Oh, gee. I was hoping you were her." Ash said sadly.

Pikachu sighed in frustration, and Dawn did the same. Then, he got a bright idea. He tapped Ash on the shoulder, and he began to make a little game of charades.

"What is it? You're hurt?" The pokemon trainer asked as the girl made a charade as if she was flapping his arms. "No, that's not it. You need help!"

Then, Dawn slipped off the rock and fell face first on the sandy ground. Ash then helped him up.

"You should be more careful." He said. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Ash looked over Dawn's outfit. "Gosh. You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going."

They then walked off with Pikachu following. Dawn looked back at the others, who smiled while Yakko, Wakko and Dot gave him a thumbs-up. Then, all of a sudden, Ethan looked around as if something was missing.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Zoey asked.

"Where's Squidward?" Ethan asked, looking around in panic. Patrick turned Ethan's head towards Dawn, and Squidward poked their heads out of Dawn's ribbon, and mouthed, 'We're okay.' The others sighed in relief.

Later, in a bathroom, Dawn played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. a teenage girl then entered the room. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, she wore a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white stockings, and blue platform sandals.

"Poor thing. You must have been through a lot. But not to worry. Tea will have ya feeling better in no time." The woman, known as Tea Gardner, said to Dawn. Then picked up Dawn's "temporary outfit", and looked towards him. "I'll- uh- I'll just get this washed for you." Tea said.

Later, Dawn's outfit was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Xem then poked their heads out of the jacket, only to poke it back in as a washer named Tristan (Yugioh) washed it, Squidward were forced to take a bath, courtesy of him.

"Did you see the guy that came here with Ash this afternoon?" Duke Devlin (Yugioh) asked as he washed the coverall. "I mean you guys must have heard about her."

"Well, Duke said..." Tristan said as he washed the dress. Under the water, Xem made silly and shaky voices underwater. They were then taken out of the water, and then, Xem burped as Tristan, unaware of the tiger, continued. "Then again, what do I care what Duke says?"

"Tristan's right. That guy was washed up onto shore, and in a dumb-looking outfit. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Johnny (Johnny Test) added as she ringed the water out of the outfit as Xem growled angrily after he was unknowingly ringed.

Johnny took the jacket and hung it on a clothesline. "Not my idea of a princess. Besides, if Ash is looking for a boy, I got a list of available ones here."

Squidward, unnoticed, jumped out of the jacket, and jumped into a window. He grumbled angrily before they looked around themselves, and gasped. They found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, boiled, etc. What shocked the tiger the most was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked them so much that Squidward's eyes rolled back, and they fainted.


	10. Kitchen Mischief

**Kitchen Mischief**

In the dining room, Cilan was sitting at the table while Ash looked out the window and on at the sea.

"Ash, stop talking crazy." Cilan said. "girls don't swim around in the ocean saving people."

Ash then looked at him as she spoke. "Actually, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that he flew me out of the ocean and to shore." She said, earning a funny look from Dent. "Look. I may not be making any sense, but believe me; I know that boy who saved me was real. And when I find him, I'll marry him."

"Aw, come on, friend. Don't be afraid to go in there." Tea's voice said.

Ash turned to see Dawn enter the room. He was now yellow dress , light red ribbon and pink shoes.

"Wow, Ash, isn't she wonderful?" Cilan asked.

"You look... great." Ash said to Dawn while blushing.

"Come on. You're probably starving. Sit here." Dent said, bringing Dawn to a chair. The blue haired teenager then sat down in the chair, and she spotted something next to his plate that made him smile. A dinglehopper!

"Not every day we have a beautiful young woman with us for dinner. Am I right?" Dent asked Ash.

"Um, yeah..." Ash agreed.

Dawn then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing his hair with it. He stopped to see Ash giving him a funny look. The boy then looked at Dent, who double-blinked at Dawn, who put the fork down in embarrassment. He then saw Dent light a pipe, and Dawn smiled in excitement and gestured to see the pipe.

"Huh? You want this?" Cilan asked Dawn.

"Aw, come on, Cilan. The girl's curious." Tea told Cilan.

The sommelier then nodded, and handed the pipe to Dawn. "Well, it's been in the family for years and..." Cilan began to explain before Dawn blew into the pipe with all his might, blowing the contents into Cilan's face. The next thing he knew, Dent's face was covered in black soot, making Ash burst out with laughter.

"Well, that's pretty funny." Tea said with a giggle.

Ash then stopped laughing. "Sorry about that, Cilan." Ash said sheepishly.

"Wow, Ash! You haven't smiled like that in ages!" Tea said.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Cilan complained while cleaning his face with a napkin. He then smiled again, and turned towards Tea. "Sooo, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you're gonna to love it! Chef's making his specialty; stuffed turtles!" Tea responded.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, after waking up from thier own fainting, Squidward poked their head out from behind a big box of cereal, and they saw a muscular dark skinned man getting ingredients from a cabinet as he hummed this song. He had beady black eyes, a moustache, and he wore a chef hat, black pants, yellow shirt, over an apron. He must have been the chef, Chef Hatchet. As he went over to a counter with a few salmon on it, he started singing.

Hatchet: _**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**How I love les possions**_

_**Love to chop**_

On "chop", Chef Hatchet chopped the salmon in half, making Xem cringe.

_**And to serve little fish**_

Chef Hatchet then chopped the salmon three more times, making Squidward cringe three more times.

_**First I cut off their heads**_

_**Then I pull out the bones**_

_**Ah mais out**_

_**Ca c'est toujours delish**_

Chef Hatchet then cut off the head of the salmon and pulled out the bones, making Squidward look as if they were going to barf.

_**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**Hee hee hee**_

_**Hah hah hah**_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two**_

Squidward then ran off to another part of the counter, and looked the head of a salmon in the eyes. The squid then gasped as they looked the dead fish's head in the eyes.

_**I pull out what's inside**_

_**And I serve it up fried**_

_**Cause I love little fishes **_

_**Don't you?**_

Squidward then saw two empty turtle shells, and hid inside of them. They then picked up two pieces of lettuce and tried to walk away underneath them.

_**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the fish with a mallet**_

_**Then, you slash through the skin**_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

_**Then you rub some salt in**_

_**Cause that makes it taste nice**_

On "slash" and "slice", Squidward cringed. He then saw the lettuces that Squidward were hiding under, and Xem picked it then gasped in horror. Hatchet came over there, and when he saw "turtle Squidward", he gasped.

_**Oh no! You're right! I missed one**_

As he sang again, he picked up "turtle Squidward", and started doing dramatic poses with them.

_**Oh, my words!**_

_**What is this?**_

_**How on earth could I miss**_

_**Such sweet little turtles by a tab?**_

_**Quel dommage**_

_**What a loss**_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

He then tossed the turtles in a bowl of sauce.

_**Now some flour**_

_**I think just a dab**_

Hatchet then tossed flour all over Squidward, making them white all over, and he sneeze.

_**Now I stuff you two with bread**_

The chef then stuffed breads into the turtles.

_**It don't hurt cause you're dead**_

_**And you're certainly lucky you two are**_

Squidward then spat the breads out, and gasped for air.

_**Cause it gonna be hot**_

_**In my big silver pot**_

_**Toodle loo mon poisson!**_

_**Au revoir!**_

Hatchet then threw turtles Xem towards a pot of boiling water. Luckily, Squidward grabbed onto the side of the pot, saving themselves. A bit of the hot water then splashed onto his legs, and they yelled out as he went flying out of his turtle disguises. he then hopped back on the counter. This caught Hatchet's attention. Xem looked towards him, and he screamed, and began to run off until Hatchet picked them up, and looked at them with a funny look.

"Hey. These aren't turtles; that's a tiger." Hatchet said in confusion.

Squidward then glared angrily at the chef with a growl, and Xem poked Gantu's eyes with his fingers and kicked his face.

"!" Hatchet screamed.

Squidward then landed safely on the floor, and Hatchet got out his knives, and swung it on the ground. Luckily, Squidward dodged the attack.

Hatchet then threw a bunch of papers at Squidward, who ran away from him while screaming. Squidward then stopped in front of a china cabinet, and turned to see Hatchet running at them while screaming, and he jumped at them. The squidward then screamed, and went behind the cabinet.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Ash, Cilan, Dawn and Tea heard loud noises coming from the kitchen.

"Uh- I better go see how the stuffed turtles are coming along." Tea said nervously. She ran off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had hit, Hatchet were tearing it apart, looking for Squidward.

"Come out of your hiding place and fight you cowards!" Chef Hatchet shouted angrily as he looked under the table.

Tea then entered the kitchen, and saw the chef making the kitchen a mess

"CHEF HATCHET!" Tea shouted angrily.

Chef Hatchet stopped tearing the place apart, and slowly turned towards the doorway to see an angry-looking Tea there. Chef Hatchet then yelped, and hid his knives behind their own backs, and laughed nervously.

"Uh- hiya, Tea." Chef Hatchet said with a nervous toothy grin.

"Don't you go and "hiya, Tea" us! What are you doing in here?" Tea scolded.

"Uh- it wasn't My fault! Some weird tiger came in and trashed the place so he could ruin the dinner course! And right now, I'm were looking for him because I knew they were going too far this time and-" Chef Hatchet lied then he laughed nervoulsy.

Tea looked at him for a minute, and sighed. Hatchet laughed nervously and hastily. Tea then took three plates with plate covers over them and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Tea walked in with the trays. "Oh, that Chef Hatchet! He can be a real handful, but then again..." They muttered to themselves before the girls noticed Ash, Dawn, and Cilan looking at them in a funny way. "Uh- never mind." They then placed each of the three plates in front of Dawn, Ash, and Cilan.

"So, Ash, do you think your new friend would like to see the kingdom? I mean, like as a tour?" Dent suggested.

Ash, who was completely not listening to her guardian and was looking at Dawn, turned towards Dent. "Uh- could you say that again, Dent? I wasnt' paying attention." Ash asked him.

"Well, one thing's for sure is that you'll never meet your dream boy by just moping about in this castle!" Cilan told her.

As Cilan lifted his plate cover, Dawn looked in that direction, and silently gasped when he saw Squidward on Cilan's plate, and Squidward said quietly, "Shh!" The young girl then took his plate cover off, and signaled Squidward to come across. Squidward then nodded, and ran over to Dawn's plate, unnoticed by anyone besides Dawn. When Squidward got to Dawn's plate, the blue haired boy slammed the cover back onto his plate.

"I mean, come on!" Cilan finished in complaint to Ash.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Ash said. He then looked at Dawn, "So, do you want to go with me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" She asked him. Dawn then nodded with a smile.

_"Great idea. I'll have the opportunity to get her to fall in love with me and kiss me."_ Dawn thought as he continued to nod to Ash.

"Wonderful! Now let's eat before these turtles run away!" Cilan said with a smile. He then poked his fork into the lettuce on his plate, where Squidward were.

Later that night, Dawn (now clad in pink pajamas) watched from his bedroom balcony down at the courtyard as Ash played happily with pikachu, who seemed to be barking happily.

"Come on, Pikachu!" he exclaimed. he then jumped in her arms, and licked his face happily.

Then, he looked up at the balcony to see Dawn there and he waved. Dawn blushed and waved back. He then walked into his room where Squidward was complaining iand got some lettuces out of his cloths. Then, a portal appeared, and Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup came out of it.

"Hey, Dawn. How are things so far?" Raul asked Dawn.

Dawn looked at him with a confused look.

Spongebob then giggled. "He can't talk. Remember?" She said.

Ethan then spotted Squidward complaining while he was brushing the lettuces out of his clothes. "Hey, Squidward. What's wrong?" Patrick asked him.

"Well, I got forced to take bath because of some people. Then, I almost got killed by a chef." Squidward explained unhappily. Dawn then came over to Squidward, and rubbed his heads, siting down.

Dawn then went over to his bed, and got on it. He then realized that it was very soft, and relaxed.

"Well, I hopes that young ghost human is happy for what his friends are doing for him! Now it is time to get serious!" Ethan told Dawn.

"Luckily, you got the right guy to get dating tips from." Squidward said with a smile.

"Oh, brother!" Zoey, Misty and Patrick complained while rolling their eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Squidward said in annoyance to them. He then looked back at Dawn. "Tomorrow, when that Ash boy takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best! You gotta flex your upper body muscles, like this!" He continued while demonstrating flexing his muscles.

"Yeah. And you gotta give him a 'Kiss me, please!' gaze, like this!" Raul added as she demonstrated a 'Kiss me, please!' gaze.

Piplup puckering up his lips with his eyes closed.

They then heard breathing, and Piplup stopped his puckering demonstration, and opened one eye to see Dawn fast asleep. The guys then smiled while Spongebob made a few bunk beds and the guys' outfits changed into a pair of pajamas with a snap of their own fingers.

Squiward, who was wearing light violet pajamas, smiled as he turned off the light and got into his own bed. "You are hopeless, Dawn. You know that? Completely hopeless." Hee said with a smile before he went to sleep.

In her bunk, Miaty was sitting up with a look of concern on her face. Raul then saw this. "Misty. What's wrong?" He asked her.

Misty then sighed. "It's just that, well, I wonder how Queen Johanna's handling the news of us running away." She said.

"I know what you mean." Raul said sadly.

Meanwhile, back in Sinnoh, in the palace, Queen Johanna was pacing back and forth in worry in the throne room. That was when Toshiro came running up to him. Johanna then turned to look at him with hope.

"Tell me. Did you find them?" Queen Johanna asked hopefully.

"No, your Majesty. We haven't found Dawn, Squidward, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick or Piplup anywhere." Toshiro said sadly while shaking his head. "We searched everywhere. The temple, the city, the dump; everywhere, and we haven't found them or your daughter."

"Well, you gotta keep lookin'. Leave no rock unturned or no alley unexplored! No one can stop to sleep or rest until it's assured that Dawn and the others are safely at home!" The queen ordered.

Toshiro then nodded as he bowed. "Yes, sire." He said before he ran off to continue the search.

Queen Johanna then sat down sadly in her throne. "Aw, gosh. After what I did to his grotto, I feel a lot worse than Eris. Oh, Dawn, what have I done? I'm so sorry for making you run away." she said sadly.


	11. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**

The next day, in the kingdom, Dawn who was now dress to her clothes, but with long sleeve shirt. Ash took Dawn for a tour of the kingdom in a red car. What made Ash giggle was when Dawn leaned over the side of the car, and he was looking at the view from underneath the car. As the car passed by on a bridge, Spongebob, Patrick, Piplup, Sly, Wing and Squidward unnoticed, came up to it.

"Hey, Ethan, Zoey. Has he kissed hdf yet? " The squid asked.

Then, Ethan and Zoey poked their heads out of their hiding place and spoke to him. "Nope." Ethan replied, shaking his head along with Zoey as Patrick, Spongebob, Piplup and Squidward groan.

Later, in the plaza, Dawn looked on at everything with a smile as Ash stood next to her.

"Oh, Judy!" A voice called, getting the blue haired girl's attention. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and she went over to the booth, and pulled the puppet off of the hand. _Whoops!_ Dawn thought with a goofy smile.

A little later, Dawn and Ash danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Then, a minute later, they were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Yakko, Wakko and Dot came up to Spongeboib, Patrick, Piplup, Raul, Misty and Xem.

"Hey, guys, any kissing going on yet?" Wakko asked.

Raul shook his head sadly. "No. Not yet." He responded.

Yakko then grunted in frustration. "Well, they better get crackin'." He complained.

"Say, where's Ethan and Zoey?" Dot asked looking around.

"Went to have fun." Coraline responded.

Also at the dance plaza, Ethan and Zoey, in disguise while checking on Dawn and Ash, dances in the plaza. As they dance, they smiled and kissed each other.

Later, as Ash and Dawn rode along the countryside, Dawn made a gesture as if he wanted to drive.

Ash shrugged. _I don't see why not. _he thought.

The two then switched places, and Dawn was in the driver's seat while Ash sat in the passenger seat. But when Dawn drove, he drove like a maniac. Ash then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. The car drove off the, but it made it safely to the other side. Afterward, Dawn drove more calmly, making Ash calmer with a sigh.

Later, that evening, Dawn and Ash sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, the others tried to see if anything was happening.

"Piplup! Piplup." Piplup grunted, trying to look over Wakko and Ethan.

"So what are they doing?" Raul asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately," Dot added.

"Man, this is boring." Yakko said with a yawn.

"And concerning. The boy only has one more day left." Squidward said in concern. "He didn't kissed even one time!"

"Yeah, whatcha going to do," Ethan shrugged.

Wakko then thought about it for a minute, and got an idea.

"Hey! I got an idea! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back!" He exclaimed, running off.

"Oh, no!" Misty said in worry as Wakko climbed up a tree. The buck tooth boy then turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

The others nodded, and did as they were told. Luckily, they couldn't hear Knuckles' terrible singing, which could even cause glass to break.

In the boat, Ash heard Wakko' terrible singing, and cringed. "What the! Sounds like something's dying out there!" he complained to Dawn, who nodded as she cringed.

He looked up at Wakko', who gave him the "O.K." hand signal as he continued to sing. The teenage boy then put his face in his own hands in frustration. _Yeah. This will surely improve my chances of kissing Ash by a million percent._ He thought with sarcasm and frustration.

Then, Yakko, Dot, Xem, Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup then looked up at Wakko, and rolled they eyes in annoyance. Squidward then picked up a rock about the size of his own hands, and threw it at Wakko' head. The rock then hit Wakko in the head, and he got knocked out.

"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Squidward complained, getting out a bag and he took an instrument out for everyone each. "First of all, we gotta create the mood."

With the surfers (tStoked), campers (Total Drama Island), Fire side girls (Phineas and Ferb), Digimon and Pokemon.

"Let's do it!" Squidward said as he and the others got out their instruments.

"Okay now. Percussion." Squidward said, assome of the guys started playing the drums. "Strings." the others began to play various string instruments. "Winds." Xem continue the rest began to play various winds instruments. "Words." Squidward finished at the same time, and they began to sing.

Squidward**_: There you see him_**

_**Sittin' there across the way**_

_**He don't got a lot to say,**_

_**But there's somethin' about her**_

They leaned towards Ash, who looked at Dawn with confusion, as the three friends continued. Dawn then looked at the three, and silently gasped.

_**And you don't know why,**_

_**But you're dyin' to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

They then hid and Ash turned to look behind herself.

"What the-? Did you hear something? " The pokemon trainer asked.

Dawn just shrugged as Squidward continued to sing, and Ethan, Zoey, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick, Piplup, and the others, besides Wakko, who was still unconscious, joined in.

All (except for Wakko, Dawn and Ash): _**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

Dawn and Ash then looked at each other with a smile.

_**It's possible he wants you too**_

_**There's one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Dawn and Ash leaned towards each other face to face. The blue haired teen moved in for the kiss, but Ash leaned back. Dawn then put her own face in his own hands. Literally.

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Squidward then turned towards the other with a smile.

"Sing with us now." He said, and they all began to sing. While Ethan dances with Zoey, Rauk dances with Wing.

All (besides Wakko, Dawn and Ash): _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My, oh my**_

_**Looks like the girl's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Dawn felt pretty frustrated right now. You could tell in his features as well.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't it sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

Piplup then fell his face first in the mud when he slipped for some reason. She then looked up in disappointment.

_**Too bad, she's gonna miss the girl**_

"You know, I feel sorry that I don't know your name". Ash said to Dawn. "Hm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Misty?"

Dawn shook her head, making a look that said, 'Eew! No!'

"Okay, no." Ash said. "How about- Hikari?"

Dawn shook his head again in disgust.

"Light?"

Squidward leaned forward towards Ash and whispered. "Dawn. Her name is Dawn. "He said before hiding.

"Daw...?" Ash wondered aloud. Then, Dawn nodded and smiled.

"Dawn? " Ash asked Dawn in excitement, smiling. He nodded again.

"Wow. You have a great name." Ash said with a smile. "Okay, Dawn."

Squidward began to sing again as Spongebob and Patrick opened the drapes to the lagoon and Dawn and Ash's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

Then, Squidward rose out of the water, unnoticed by both Dawn and Ash.

_**Girl, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be sweetest**_

_**He don't say a word**_

_**And He won't say a word**_

_**until you kiss the girl**_

The others then joined in again.

All (besides Wakko, Dawn and Ash): _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

Then, Tinkerbell (Same movie) flew through, scattering sparkles.

_**Go on and kiss the guy**_

Ethan and Zoey demonstrates it by kissing each other while dancing.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the guy**_

Even Misty and Raul kissed each other happily.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

At this point, Yakko, Dot, Zoey, Piplup and CEthan were dancing when Wakko came down in front of them, singing terribly. They glared at him; Zoey quickly covers Wakko' mouth, shutting him up.

_**The song says kiss the girl**_

Then, a few pokemon and digimon fish and fish swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music plays**_

_**Do what the music says**_

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

As Dawn and Ash looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

Squidward was looking on with a smile as he held Wakko by the throat and shook him like a British nanny as they shouted. "WELL, WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR?" and Misty hugs Raul, Misty, Ethan, Zoey, Spongebob and Piplup tightly.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

When Dawn and Ash were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Xem put his own face into his own hands as if they lost all hope, and the others swam/flew/ran off.

"Darn it!" Raul, Misty, Patrick and Spongebob snapped in frustration. "They were so close, too!"

"Oh, man!" Ethan and Zoey complained.

"Piplup." Piplup said sadly

'Darn it! It was so close!' thought Squidward angrily.

"Whoa! Hang on! I gotcha." Ash said as he and Dawn stood up.

Unknowing to them, from a tree, Mars and Jupiter were watching the scene. They high fived and laughed, menically.

Meanwhile, from his lair, Queen La watched Dawn and Ash standing up in the water (totally drenched) from his crystal ball. The sinister witch then smiled as he spoke. "Nice work, you two. That was a close one." Her smile then turned into a scowl. "TOO close!" She then growled. "That little brat! Ugh! She's better than I expected!"

He then rushed over to his cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained) and he walked towards his cauldron.

"At this rate, by the time they kiss, it will happen before sunset for sure. Well, it's time to took matters into my OWN HANDS!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and he continued evilly as he held out the pendent that contained Dawn's voice. " Johanna's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make that queen too! I'll make it sure that I see him breathe his VERY LAST BREATH!"

The evil alien then started to glow and she laughed derisively as she transformed into a normal teenage girl and his voice changed.

Later, that evening, Ash played his flute as she stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Dent then approached her after she had stopped playing after a sad sigh.

"Ash?" Cilan asked as Ash turned towards him.

"Yes, Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that the girl who is warm and caring, one of flesh and blood, is better than any mystery woman." The sommelier told her. Demt then left her alone on the balcony.

Ash thought about this for a minute, and looked up at Dawn, who stood at him bedroom window as he brushed his hair and he then went to bed. Ash then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked down at his flute. Then he looked towards the sea, and, with all his might, he tossed the flute as far away into the ocean. he then looked back up at Dawn's bedroom window.

he then began to walk off to go see Dawn. But then, Ash heard a voice singing. She looked around for the source of the voice. The pink haired teenager then looked down at the shore, and he saw a fifthteen-year-old girl walking along the shore as she sang. She had red eyes, peach hair, and he was wearing a black inch sleeved shirt, red skirt, and grey and white shoe.

_"Who could he be? That voice sounds so familiar, but I've never seen him before." _Ash wondered in thought.

Then, the girl's singing voice caused Ash to become hypnotized, and there were swirls in her eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened; Ash had literally fallen under the girl's spell.


	12. Wedding Crasher

**Wedding Crasher**

The next day, Dawn and the gang were asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, three familiar warner came into the room.

"Hey, Dawn, wake up!" Yakko shouted happily. "I just heard the greatest news ever!"

With that, Dawn and the others woke up grogily. Just then, Yakko shook the former Pokemon coordinator's hand. "We did it, kid! We actually did it! Congratulations!" The warner congratulated happily.

"What do you mean, Yakko?" Amu asked with a groan.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about it! The princess is getting hitched today!" Wakko answered.

"Huh?" Wing, Ethan, Zoey, Spongebob and Patrick, asked in confusion.

Raul thought at this, and spoke up. "Wait a minute. You mean...?" The pokemon trainer began.

Wakko then nodded. "You betcha; He's gettin' married!" He answered with a smile before coming over to Xem, and giving him a noogie. "You silly sidewalker, you! I just came by to wish you luck! Sora, the others, and I'll be there to cheer ya on, Dawn! We wouldn't missed it!" With that, the the warner jumped out the window to a rocket, and flew ot the window.

Piplup looked confused, and then smiled as they looked at Dawn. "Looks like you're gonna get true love's kiss after all, kid!" Zoey exclaimed with a smile.

By now, Dawn looked extremely excited. He then went over to Squidward, gave them a big hug, let go, and ran out of his bedroom happily with the others, besides Xem and Piplup, following.

"Wait for us!" The tiger called, beginning to follow before Piplup caught up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that that Ash boy would want to marry Dawn right away?" Zoey asked rhetorically. She then reconsidered that question, and the three ran off to follow Dawn.

Meanwhile, Dawn reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the blue haired boy came to a balcony, he looked down in the foyer, and a shock met her eyes. Down there was Ash and Dent, along with the girl she saw from the other night. At that same time, Dawn's friends came up next to him, and looked to see the three down there.

"Who's that?" Wing asked, referring to the girl with Ash.

"Well, looks like I owe ya an apology, Ash." Cilan said to Ash (who was still in his trance). "I guess this mystery woman actually exists, and she is quite the lovely. Congratulations, Ursula." With that, Dent shook hands with the girl. (A/N: I'm not referring Ursula from the Little Mermaid.)

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite athletic. And that night when I was swimming, I found Ash floating on that raft, and I couldn't let him drown." Ursula said with a smirk.

Ash nodded. "We wish to be married at once." He said to Cilan.

"Right away? But shouldn't we take time to make the preparations and..." Cilan began before Ash interrupted.

"No; this afternoon, Dent. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The black haired boy answered.

Back on the balcony, the entire gang looked extremely shocked. "WHAT?" Ethan yelled in disbelief.

At that same time, Xem and Piplup came up to them, unaware of what happened at first. "What's wrong? I thought Dawn was happy to be marrying Ash." Squidward said, confused by everyone's shocked faces.

Patrick then looked at him. "Look down there and see for yourself." She said, pointing down into the foyer.

With that, Squidward and Piplup looked down to where Patrick pointed, and the two looked shocked to see that Ash was with Ursula.

"And to make matters worse, Ash isn't marrying Dawn; she's marrying that girl with her right there." Raul added.

"Oh, no!" Squidward said in shock.

"Well, if you insist." Cilan said to Ash with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Dawn was now so upset that tears flooded up in his eyes. He then ran off with the other following. Only Ursula saw them leaving. The peach haired boy then looked at the pendant still hanging around her neck as he chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

Later, Dawn arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. The others were there as well. The blue haired girl then slid down a pole on the dock, sitting down and crying.

"Aw, Dawn!" Squidward said sadly. "And I thought that Ash really loved her."

Spongebob and Patrick were crying, feeling bad for Dawn, while Ethan, Zoey, Raul and Misty were having sad faces.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were walking down the hallway. Wakko was wearing a dark blue tux while Wakko's tux was blue and Dot wore a pink ball gown.

"I love this wedding and I'll dance to this, baby. Plus, a Wedding crashing." Yakko answered.

"Uh isn't that illegal?" Wakko asked.

"I dunno." Yakko shrugged.

"Anyways, I can't wait to have some of that cake, too!"said Dot gleefuly.

"Sssh!" Yakko said as he suddenly heard a voice singing from the groom's dressing room.

"Well, that's strange. Since when can Danny sing?" Dot asked rhetorically.

The warner went to look through the door (which was cracked open) of the groom's dressing room. To their surprise, they saw not Dawn, but instead Ursula. As they watched, the boy in question was singing.

Ursula: _**What a fine looking groom I'll make, my dear I'll look divine**_

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

With an evil smirk, he picked up a pin a pin and threw it at a vase, destroying it, much to the viewers' shock and gulped.

_**Soon I'll have that little coordinator and Sinnoh will be mine!**_

As Ursula laughed evilly, he looked into the mirror. The warner looked shocked to see Queen La in Ursula's reflection. "QUEEN LA?" Wakko exclaimed in shock.

"Aw, no! He's gonna... we gotta...!" Yakko stammered. He then ran at the wall, only to ram in it.

"We gotta get Dawn!" Dot said.

Yakko and Dot then grabbed Wakko, took out there boat, and rowed it.

Back on the dock, Dawn was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. At that same time, Yakko, Wakko and Dotrowed their boats fast and jumped out of the boat.

"Dawn! DAWN!" Yakko yelled at the top of his lungs. "We got big trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we kinda snuck aboard the wedding ship." Yakko said, beginning to explain.

"Yeah. Then, we looked into the groom's dressing room. And the groom isn't Dawn!" Wakko added in a panic.

"There's more! The girl was looking in a mirror, singing even worse." Dot added.

Yakko then grabbed Xem by the collar, and looked him in the eyes. "THE Girl THAT ASH IS GONNA MARRY IS ACTUALLY QUEEEN LA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING? THE PRINCE IS GOING TO MARRY QUEEN LA IN DISGUISE!" Yakko shouted, shaking Xem like a British nanny before letting the tiger go.

Upon hearing "Queen La", Dawn looked shocked.

"Are you three sure?" Squidward asked in horror.

"Squidward, I would be kidding right now, but I'm not." Yakko answered.

Zoey thought upon hearing of Queen La in disguise, and she looked shocked. "Hold on! If Queen Beryl's in disguise as a teenager, then that means she's cheating on Dawn's deal!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that's not good. She's even more of a creep than we thought." Spongebob said.

"Then, Ash didn't fall for her in first sight. Queen La cast a spell on her." Squidward said in shock.

"Great. What do we do?" Patrick asked, worried.

Dawn stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sun set as well. "_Before __the sun__ sets on the third day_..." Queen La's voice said from inside Dawn's mind in a haunting way.

With a look of determination, Dawn jumped up into the water, and began swimming towards the ship.

Squidward hit barrels and they landed in the water. Then he looked at Ethan, Zoey, Misty, Raul, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup. "Dawn grabbed on to that. You seven! Get Dawn over to that boat as fast as possible." The tiger ordered.

A determined look came onto Ethan, Zoey, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup's face, and they nodded. "We'll try!" They said, jumping up, Ethan flew with ropes around them and Zoey, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup landed in the water started to swim with ropes around them.

Then, the gang flew/swam off towards the wedding ship as fast as possible.

"I must have Queen Johanna know of this." Squidward said, opening a portal.

"And us?" Yakko asked.

"You got to stall that wedding by any means necessary, Warner! I know we can count on you!" Squidward yelled as he went into the portal.

Yakko then looked at Dot and Wakko. "Dot, you and Wakkogo find help from this world; I'll go get Dawn's siblings." With that, the tall warner jumped into another portal.

A minute later, at Queen Johanna's castle, Johanna's other children were basically worried about Dawn. At that same moment, Yakko came out of a portal. "Guys, you gotta come with me!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Because Queen La's plotting to take over this realm, and he's using Dawn as bait!" The warner answered.

Wing then stood up. "We gotta tell our mother about this!" She exclaimed, but before she could go out the door, Yakko grabbed her by the shirt.

"Squidward's already got that underway, Wing!" Yakko said, and she looked towards the other siblings. "Now, come on! We're gonna need your help, guys! And Rukia, get the other soul reaper to come, too!"

Kari nodded, and she ran off to find the other magical being while the others jumped into another portal.

Back with Wakko and Dot. They ran pass the place they sang "Kiss the Guy". The Fireside girls, pokemon, Digimon and the other cartoon characters.

"Let's go we have an emergency here!" Wakko and Dot shouted, as the good witches, and other charcters swam/flew/ride through the sea.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Ash and Ursula/Queen La walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Pikachu growling at her with his teeth gritted, but Ursula/Queen La kicked him. With a look of satisfaction on his face, she and Ash continued down the aisle until they reached the end and stopped in front of Reverend Lovejoy (The Simpson).

"Dearly beloved..." Lovejoy began.

A mile from the ship, Ethan, Zoey, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick, Piplup and Dawn were still flying/swimming towards the ship. "Hang on, Dawn. We're almost there!" Zoey said.

Back on the ship, Ursula/Queen La smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as Reverend Lovejoy continued.

"Now do you, Ash Ketchum, take Ursula, to be your lawfully-wedded husband, through health and sickness till death departs you?" Lovejoy asked.

"I do." Ash said, still in her trance.

"And do you..."

"Charge!" A voice shouted.

Ursula/Queen Beryl and everyone turned as Wakko, Dot, the rest of the cartoon friends gang, along with the heroes, pokemon, Digimon, Yakko, Misty, May, Kari, Ami, Jasmine, Rikku, and the others arrived on the ship, causing mayhem.

First off, the Foster's gang started throwing raw veggies at the disguised villain. At that same time, some of the kids flew on jetpacks, and dropped water balloons on her. Then, Agumon came right up to Ursula/Queen Beryl, and kicked him really hard in the shin, making the villain scream.

"Oh, shut up!" S.G said in annoyance before firing a ray gun, and hit Ursula/Queen La.

"Then by the power invested in me..." Lovejoys began before he looked up and looked confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Queen Beryl/Ursula looked really angry. "You guys got a lot of nerve!" He yelled angrily before he looked down, and to her shock, pokemon were shocking, blasting, and every power at him.

The pokemon then got into a crowd around Ursul/Queen La. "Now what?" The villain complained.

Walrein, Swampert, Seel, Dewgong, Zudomon, Seadramon, Octomon and MarineAngemon hit him with their attacks.

All the attacks then headed towards Ursula/Queen La. "Oh, boy." He said before he got hit by all the attacks and fell into a cake.

During the craziness, Ethan, Zoey, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick Piplup and Dawn got onto the deck in the nick of time. Ursula/Queen La, now a total mess, stood up, looking really furious. At that same time, fireside girls came up to him.

"What do you three want?" He snapped in annoyance. The only thing the fireside girls did in response was throw a bucket of water all over the villain.

Then, Po and the furious five (Kung Fu Panda) came up to her, and screamed the disguised witch really hard at witch. "Why you..." Ursula/Queen La growled, angrily grabbing by the arms. "I've had enough of this!"

Meanwhile, Wakko and Dot kicked Ursula/Queen La really hard on the legs, while Yakko pulled the necklace, pendent. Just then, Pikachu came running from behind and shock Ursula/Queen :a on the butt. He yelled in pain and let go of Yakko, Wakko and Dot at the same time just as the pendent necklace, which flew up into the air and landed on the ground, breaking it. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Dawn, singing. Ash came out of her trance just as everyone looked at Dawn, especially Ursula/Queen La, eyes back to normal, who was looking furious at him. Then, the sphere went into Dawn's throat as he finished singing.

"Dawn?" Ash wondered quietly.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed happily as Pikachi ran up to Dawn and licked her happily. Dawn petted him in response.

"You can talk? Then you are the one!" Ash said happily as she ran up to Dawn and hugged him.

"Ash! Get away from her!" Ursula/Queen La yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

"Oh Ash. I wanted to tell you." Dawn said happily. Just as they were about to kiss...

"Ash, NO!" Queen La shouted.

At that same time, the sunset and Dawn held his chest in pain as she turning back to his pokemon coordinator herself.

"Dawn's a... pokemon coordinator?" Ash thought in shock.

"I wanted to tell you Ash but-." Dawn began but was cut off by Ursula/Queen.

Ursula/Queen La laughed evilly. "You're too late! YOU'RE TOO LATE!" With that, Ursula transformed back into Queen La with purple lighting, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

Queen La charged and grabbed Dawn, and opening a portal in the process. Queen La then looked at Ash, who was still shocked. "So long, pokemon master! We shall never meet again!" The Opar Queen said evilly before jumping into the portal with the other guys following.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted in shock before the guys disappeared into the portal after Queen La.

The black haired boy looked up in determination. He knew what he had to do. With that, Ash ran off to get ready to save Dawn.


	13. The Attack of Queen Beryl

**The Attack of Queen Beryl**

After the big throw down on the ship, Queen La was carrying Dawn trapped in her arms.

"Consider yourself lucky my dear, you're not the one I'm after, I have a much better prize in mind." Queen La said carrying Dawn encased in her arms with her Team Galactic Friendsa friends, Mars and Jupiter.

"QUEEN La HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice boomed, and Queen Beryl and her goons turned to see Queen Johanna, Squid and Dawn's friends.

"Why, Queen La! Ha ha ha- How ARE you?"

"Let my daughter go!" Johanna threatened her.

"Not a chance Johanna, she's mine now! As you can see we made a deal" Queen La said holding out the contract.

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, he tricked me." Dawn said, when Jupiter and Mars are now holding her.

Johanna just blasted the contract with the Specter, but to no avail.

"You see that? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable – even for the Queen of all Coordinators. Of course, I always was a queen with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great Coordinator Queen is a very precious commodity." Queen La said, as Mars and Jupiter let go of Dawn and she is engulfed by a small cyclone and she slowly begins to turn into a leopard people. "But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ." she finished looking at Johanna.

Meanwhile back on the ship Ash was heading over to a boy named Human Torch (Fantastic four)who was holding some kind of boat.

"Johnny, I need your boat!" Ash said.

"Understood!" he said giving Ash his board.

Ash hopped onto the board and rode it across the sea until Cilan called out to her.

"Ash what are you doing?" Cilain asked

"Cilan, I may have lost her once, there's no way I'm losing her again!"

Back with Queen La and Johanna, Dawn is almost a leopardpeople.

"Now whaddaya say Johanna, have we got a deal?"

"Your highness." Squidwrd said.

"It must be done Squidward." The Queen replied as he signed the contract.

"It's done then!"

Then Dawn turned back to her coordinator self and Johanna begins to transform into a leopardpeople.

"NO, Mother NO!" Dawn shouted, and her friend's looked in a shock as Queen La laughed.

Meanwhile Ash already made it to the forest and saw a bright glow in the middle of it.

'Looks like trouble.' he thought.

Back on the ground, Queen Johanna had been reduced to an Leopardpeople that looked like he had blue hair.

"Your majesty." Squidward and the gang said in disbelief.

"Mother?" Dawn said.

"At last, the Specter powers are mine." Queen La said picking up the specter and places a crown around her head, and she laughs maniacally.

Dawn angrily launched herself at Queen La, "YOU MONSTER!"

Queen La just overpowered Dawn and pinned her down.

"Dawn!" Dawn's friends shouted but was held back by Mars and Jupiter, which made Spongebob scream.

"Don't toy with me little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" She looked at her arm and saw a cut, he looked over and saw Ash on a tree branch holding a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted.

"Didn't think I'd leave you huh?" She said smugly.

"You little brat!" Queen La shouted.

"Ash get out of here now!" Dawn called

"Get him!" Queen La

Then Mars and Jupiter grabbed Ash and he tried to wiggle out.

"Come on!" Xem and Amu shouted as they and their friends attacked the lackey, as Ethan and the others hit Mars and Squidward pulled Jupiter's hair, slapped, and kicked her.

"Say goodbye to your sweetie, as I turn her into a little boy!" Queen La said.

Dawn then made Queen La miss Ash and the blast form the Specter hits Mars and Jupiter. They were engulf by a lighting and turned into a model of Jupiter and Mars. Queen La caught them and looked sad.

"Mars! Jupiter!" she cried, "My poor little girls." Then he looked and saw Dawn running Ash away and she seethed through her teeth in anger.

Then Queen La was engulfed by a black cloud and Dawn's friends watched with fear at the sight, as Ethan and Zoey hugs and Raul holds Misty. Meanwhile Dawn was swimming Ash across the ocean.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm going to get you as far away from here as possible."

"No I'm not leaving you." Ash said gripping Dawn hard.

"Don't worry about me."

Then the sky began to darken as darkness poured out of the sky, and they looked back and saw a hundred foot Queen La and she just continued to grown until she was bigger than the size of a skyscraper. She then reached his extra long arm and grabbed the couple and brought them back towards her.

"YOU PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" Her voice boomed!

"Look out!" Ash shouted as another hand tried to punch them, but Dawn holds Ash and jump fast out of Queen Beryl's grip. But Queen Beryl just made more darkness pour out of the sky.

"NOW I SHALL RULE ALL OF THE WORLD, THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM!".

Then the rain hit Dawn so hard she dropped Ash and she was swept away in the tide.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted.

"THE WORLD AND ALL IT'S SPOILS BOW TO MY POWER!" Queen La boomed as she wreaked havoc, causing typhoons and whirlpools and big storms.

Ash was then washed up onto the shore back in the forest.

"Ash!" The gang shouted as they helped her to her feet.

"You al right?" Raul asked.

"I should be, wait where's Dawn?"

"She's out there fighting that overgrown Queen." spongebob pointed out at the Giant Queen Beryl in the sea.

"We gotta help her!" Ethan said.

"Right, teammates LET'S ROCK!" Ethan shouted as he transformed into super saiyan flew and Raul, Piplup and ran out to fight.

Meanwhile back with Dawn riding on Togekiss and Queen La.

"I'm gonna take you down like you almost did to Ash!" Dawn shouted, "Togekiss Aura Sphere!" Togekiss shouted a green sphere at the queen.

"YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO BEAT ME, YOU'RE ALL ALONE."

"Than maybe this will even the odds!" A voice shouted, and Queen Beryl turned to see Ethan followed by the rest of the gang.

Then Ethan swings Raul and Zoey and they kicked Shere Khan, and Piplup dove down and tried pecking Queen La with their weapon, and pokemon.

"THAT REALLY TICKLED MY DEARS!" Queen La boomed shoving them away, thankfully they were caught by Misty.

"Attack!" Ethan shouted as he and the others began blasting the Giant Queen La, but he took one swipe with his hand and whacked them.

Back in the forest Ash couldn't help but watch as Dawn and her five friends fought the giant queen.

"There's gotta be something I can do. I don't." Ash said with determination.

he then pulled out a backpack she took along with her and was running until she saw a boat.

"I know there must be something in here I can use." Ash said, until she finally founds a boat, "I'll use that boat."

"It's a small price to pay to save the one I love." She said hopping onto the boat; place a spear at the end and rode across the Ocean to help her lover.

Meanwhile All the gang were still fighting the Giant Queen La.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted blasting a huge water at the queen.

"Let's see how thick you really are." Sly said as he saw Queen La deflect the water Piplup shot her.

"Whoa! Let's see how tough he is!" Ethan shouted punching Queen La with his fists.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Queen La boomed slamming all of Dawn's friends and Dawn off her and they landed onto a chunk of land in the middle of the ocean.

"Well guys this is it." Dawn said.

"At least we're all going together." Zoey said, as she, Ethan, Raul, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick and Piplup hugged, with their eyes closed

Xem ducked with his eyes closed.

As Queen Beryl was about to destroy them, "HEY YOU OVERGROWN HAG!" A voice called out, and they all looked over and saw Ash on a boat, holding out the Spear.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"HOW BOUT' JOINING ME FOR A HUNT, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR EVIL QUEEN!" She shouted and she threw it like a javelin at the Giant Queen La, piercing her right in the heart.

The Giant Queen La screamed in pain and lightning struck her and she began rotting and dissolving as he sank into the sea, while Ash had collapses on shore. Then a queen of light spread across the land, and back at Queen La's dark mansion all the UnVersed in his garden turned back into the people and creatures they once were and they ran out of the mansion cheering. Then the Specter floats down in front of Squidward, and the leopard Johanna the scepter just lands around the leopard and she turns back to her normal self and hold the Scepter, and was happy that the threat was over and Queen La was dead.


	14. Dawn's Part of Ash's World Now

**Dawn's Part of Ash's World Now**

Morning rose and Dawn watches the unconscious Ash on top of a rock close to shore, while Johanna, Squidward and Dawn's friends watched him, including the Warner siblings.

"She really does love him doesn't she guys?" Johanna asked.

"She does." Raul said.

"And he loves her." Misty said.

"They were both willing to sacrifice themselves to protect each other." Spongebob said.

"That's right big guy." Xem said, "It's like I always say. Guys have to be free to lead their own lives."

"You've never said that before." Ethan scolded him.

"Have to." Squidward said

"Since when?" Yakko asked.

"UH, I just have." Squidwards said angrilly

"Will you guys stop." Zoey said breaking them up.

"Well then I guess there's only one problem left." Johanna said.

"What's that your majesty?" Squidward asked.

"Yeah what?" They all wondered.

"How much I'm going to miss her." She said pointing the Scepter at Dawn and Dawn noticed she began to glow and she smiled happily as she looked at his mother and friends who were smiling with him.

Then Dawn had turned back into a human with the same hair and eye color he had, and was wearing some sparkling clothes. As he walked on shore, Ash woke up and saw her walking towards him with the sun shining on him. She smiled and rose to him feet and ran to Dawn as she picked her up and spun her around in the air. And when he set her down, they embraced in a kiss.

And that kiss soon faded to their wedding kiss, and Pikachu jumped into both of their arms and licked Dawn, and the crowd cheered with happiness, and Tea was filling up with tears blubbered over Cilan's suit and Cilan looked disturbed.

And on the ground over by the shore was Johanna, Dawn's siblings, and many other magical creatures. Dawn then went over to all her friends on the ship and shook hands and hugged the guys, and gave each of the girls a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, for risking your lives for me."

Patrick sigh in guliable

"Yeah we knew you'd do the same for us." Zoey said.

"I don't know if I could ever thank you guys enough for helping me find my perfect girl." Ash said hugging the girls.

"Piplup."

"Well, I loved a happy ending." Misty sighs.

"So...how long before our wedding," Raul asked Wing with a smile.

Accepting this as a proposal, an overjoyed Misty kissed Raul repeatedly. Ethan and Zoey were kissing as well then the love only they could provide

"Hey, anybody seen Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

Squidward were over by the food sticking his finger in the cake and took a bit of it, until a huge shadow loomed over him, it was the Shadow of Chef Hatchet holding a butcher knife, and he tried to chop Squidward but they scurried away down the ship, until they looked and saw a rope connected to the mast, they looked back and saw Chef Hatchet heading for them, so Squidward grinned evilly and untied the rope and the mast hit Chef Hatchet in the face, causing it to look flat and he fainted. He then jumped around doing flips all the way over to the guys.

"HA, YES! Thank you, thank you." Squidward said doing bows.

Then the gang got off the ship and Dawn walked out to the edge where Johanna used his scepter to hovered herself onto the ship and hugged his daughter.

"I love you, Mom." Dawn whispered into her ear.

Johanna looked over at Ash and he bowed to her, and she smiled and went back down with the other. She then used his scepter to make a rainbow appeared and the boat sailed off leaving the rest of the song to be heard.

_**Now we can walk, **_

_**Now we can run, **_

_**Now we can stay all day in the sun. **_

_**Just you and me, **_

_**And I can be, **_

_**Part of your world.**_

Ash and Dawn share one final kiss as the screen fades to black.

Voice Casts

Dawn: Emily Jenness

Ash, Johanna: Sarah Natochenny

Wing: Olivia Hack

Raul Payne: Kevin Thoms

Ethan, Cilan: Jason Griffith

Zoey: Emily Williams

spongebob: Tom Kenny

Patrick Star: Bill Fagerblake

Squidward: Rodger Bumpass

Misty: Rachel Lillis

Rukia Kuchiki: Michelle Ruff

Silver the Hedgehog: Lara Jill Miller

S.G: Ashley Tisdale

Wing Skelling: Olivia Hack

Yakko: Rob Paulsen

Wakko: Jess Harnell

Dot: Tress MacNeille

Tea Gardner: Amy Birnbaum

Queen La: Diahann Carroll

Mars: Lisa Ortiz

Jupiter: Eileen Stevens

Chef Hatchet: Clé Bennett

Toshiro: Steve Staley


End file.
